ангел
by kelseyelizabethxo
Summary: Story of the romance between Viktor and Hermione. What is love without a little drama, though?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I'm going to start of by saying that I've been thinking about writing this story for a while, ever since I got re-addicted to reading Viktor/Hermione stories. This story is going to be VERY long, and maybe even split into parts because of that. This is a Viktor/Hermione story, though there will be times where it seems as if it could go another way. **

**By the way, I'm going to start of with a "T" rating just because I'm not sure whether or not I will have any "M" content (I'm going to keep this explanation vague in case I have some younger readers, lol) but if I do decide to head in that direction I will simply change the rating. **

**This story takes place during GOF and after!**

**Oh and I don't own anything, blah blah blah.**

**Chapter 1**

Hermione smiled softly at her reflection in her full length mirror, satisfied that she was ready to go. The summer had done her good, with a fresh tan lingering on her skin from her long vacation with her parents in Greece. Her hair had finally stepped down from its frizz ball ways and now hung in silky, loose ringlets that came halfway down her back. Since she was now fourteen she decided to experiment with a bit of makeup but she kept it simple, with just a few dashes of mascara and lip gloss. Although she was still young and growing she couldn't hide that fact that she was developing a more "mature" figure, and accepted it by taking more interest in what she wore. Hermione was always modest, but had started picking clothing that was tighter and hugged her newly formed curves. Today she stood in jean capris that hugged her hips , a blue tank with colorful flowers on it along with simple brown flip flops. Her only accessory was a delicate golden necklace with a heart pendant, her joint Christmas gift from Harry and Ron last year.

"Hermione dear," she heard her mother call from downstairs. "Are you ready to go?"

Excitement bubbled in her stomach as she thought about seeing all of her friends and going to the Quidditch World Cup. "I'm coming!" She called, as she grabbed her trunk and wand before rushing down the stairs. She was not surprised to see Charlie Weasley standing in her fouyer, waiting to apparate her and her things to the Burrow.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXO**

"HERMIONE!"

"I've missed you!"

"Dang, what happened to you?!" This comment caught her off guard as her head whipped around to catch George looking her up and down before wiggling his eyebrows at her jokingly. She smacked his arm.

"George Weasley!" She exclaimed, before a whelp of surprise escaped her throat as he yanked her into the air and spinned her around. "Stop!" This was more of a whine and he put her down and laughed as she was dizzy on her feet, earning him another smack.

"I was only joking, geez 'Mione," George noted with a snicker, before she got a round of hugs from the rest of the Weasleys and Harry. Although there were no more suggestive remarks, she felt as though she had many surveying eyes on her and her new look. Ron was the most obvious, she almost thought she saw a hint of drool at the corner of his mouth. Pushing these thoughts aside as they all started scattering off, her brows furrowed together as she realized she had missed someone. The clearing of a throat behind her startled her for a moment, before she turned and came face to face with none other than Fred Weasley.

"Hey 'Mione," he muttered softly, and she thought she could see a blush rising to his cheeks.

"I knew I was missing someone!" Hermione exclaimed before throwing her arms around his neck just as she had done with everyone else. Fred did not hesitate to loop his arms around her back and pull her close, and she noticed that this hug lingered far more than any she had ever recieved from this particular boy.

"Missed you," he said softly, almost so much so that she couldn't hear him. A hand had moved from it's resting place on her back and was now in her hair.

"I missed you too, silly," she said with a laugh as she pulled away. This was true, she had missed all the Weasleys, and Fred was no exception. He was like her brother. _That hug didn't feel too brotherly,_ she noted to herself as he smiled at her reply before offering to take her things to Ginny's room. Once realizing that Charlie had already done this as soon as they had arrived, Fred excused himself hurriedly as the blush returned to his cheeks.

The rest of the day was spent preparing for the trip to the World Cup. Hermione pulled a few changes of clothes out of her trunk and put them in a smaller bag for the trip, before going to help Mrs. Weasley prepare food to take along with them. The others spent the majority of the day playing quidditch outside, after they had finished packing of course, and finally convinced her to come sit and watch when she was finished helping the red headed mother. Hermione sat in the grass enjoying the sunshine, rolling her eyes everytime she heard Ron mention Viktor Krum. _It's like he's in love with this guy or something. _On several occasions she caught Fred staring at her, he would get slightly flustered when her eyes would lock with his, but then preceded to do some sort of difficult trick on his broom in an attempt to impress her. Hermione rolled her eyes when she was sure he wasn't looking. _This is going to be an interesting year..._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXO**

"Whose that?" Ginny half shouted, pointing to the Bulgarian Quidditch player who did a sort of flip in the air on his broom. Hermione heard the boys they were with groan in unison at her ignorance.

"That sis is the best seeker in the world! KRUM!" As George finished this the crowd had all started cheering the player's name as he circled the pitch triumphantly. Hermione joined in, even though she knew the littlest about the game out of everyone there. _He is rather handsome. _As if he had heard her thoughts, the player's eyes locked with hers for a moment as he passed their box, giving her a smile. _Oh yeah, he is definitley VERY handsome. _

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXO**

"Harry, you keep rubbing your scar. Are you sure you're alright? Maybe you should lie down."

"Hermione, please! You know I love you but you're sort of making it worse," Harry groaned, rubbing his head before resting on the table. Hermoine huffed, clearly irritated and eyed Ron, who was stuffing his face with at least three eclairs at the same time. _My best friends, ladies and gentlemen, _she thought sarcastically as she rolled her eyes before they made their way to the lead table where the teachers and headmaster sat as Dumbledore cleared his throat. Her eyes lingered momentarily on a large goblet sitting upon a pillar, this seemed rather strange to her. Harry and Ron hadn't noticed, Harry too busy wincing in pain while Ron was too preoccupied stuffing his face like he was getting ready to hibernate. They had gone through the normal process of sorting the first years before sitting to a marvelous feast, but Hermione couldn't help but notice the buzz of excitement all of the proffessors seemed to be sharing through the night. Well, all of the proffessors except for Snape. His face was fixed in its normal glare.

"Students!" The headmaster called, hundreds of heads turning towards him. "This is the part of the evening where I dismiss you to your dormitories, but tonight shall be different! Some of you may have noticed some strangers arriving on our grounds earlier this afternoon," there was alot of nodding. Harry, Ron, and Hermione joined in, having found the huge pirate-looking ship and flying horse drawn carriage rather odd. "These vehicles brought to us seventh year students from two schools who will be sharing your home this school year. Hogwarts, it is my pleasure to introduce you to the lovely ladies from the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic!"

The doors to the Great Hall flew open as a sea of the most beautiful girls imaginable strutted inside, the heads of every single male student following them as they walked, quite obviously staring at their bottom's. Many jumped as they saw a stern looking woman who was even taller than Hagrid following behind the girls. Once they had reached Dumbledore they curtsied in unison, a few of them gasping at the various whistles coming from those behind them. They were ushered over to sit with the Ravenclaws.

"Settle down, settle down. Now, give a warm welcome to the proud some of Durmstrang!" With this announcement, the doors again opened to a sea of olive skinned boys dressed in brown furs. Every one of them held an intimidating scowl with perfect posture.

"Blimey, it's him! Viktor Krum!" Ron practically swooned as the same boy from the World Cup came striding through the doors with a scowl to match his classmates. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"He's just a person, Ronald. Just like you, only he gets paid absurd amount of money to catch a tiny ball,"Hermione hissed, annoyed. Ron shot her a glare. Hermione slapped herself mentally as she realized she had said this at the same time Viktor passed their seats when his eyes met hers. What caught her off guard, however, was that he smiled.

"Now that we are all accquainted," Dumbledore continued, pulling the young witch from her trance. " You are probably wondering why he have visitors this , for none other than," he paused for effect. "The Triwizard Tournament!" The hall exploded with noise, confusion, curiosity and excitement in the air.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore roared. Hermione giggled as she spotted a few Slytherins jump. The headmaster walked towards the goblet she had eyed earlier. "The Goblet of Fire," his hand skimmed it delicately. "Any student wishing to enter the tournament, who is at least seventeen, only need write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in before this hour Thursday night. A student from each school will be selected to compete in three very dangerous tasks, the winner being awarded with eternal glory and fame."

After their headmaster finished his lecture, reminding them all that this tournament was dangerous and was not to be taken lightly, they all started heading back to bed. Everyone seemed to be talking about the same thing, but all Hermione could think about was the dark brown eyes that had lingered on her mercilessly.

**Can't wait to really get this story started. I hope you guys liked chapter 1! P.S. Reviews make me happy (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

HERMIONE'S POV

_I know that he's famous and all, but this is getting a little ridiculous, _Hermione thought in response to the giggling fan girls who sat three tables away from her. The library was her place to relax, be herself and to think. _Thinking is downright impossible with the insane amount of stupidity clogging this room. _She rolled her eyes for what had to be the millionth time, turning her attention to the cause of her troubles. Viktor Krum sat two tables in front of her with his eyes locked on his book, The Art of Healing. _I haven't even noticed him turn a page since I've been here. Why is he interested in healing, anyway? He doesn't seem like a mediwizard to me.._

"Is my mascara smudged or something? He hasn't looked over here once!"

"He is positively a _dream_." The swooning went on and on. She almost felt bad for the guy, especially when she noticed him look their way and roll his eyes just as she had done many times already. For some reason this didn't register to the girls as sign of his annoyance, they only squealed at the first movement he had made since their arrival. Something snapped inside of Hermione.

"I think he's got the point by now, he's handsome," she snapped, the girls heads turning to look at her with shocked faces. "But you are clearly irritating him and everyone else here who is trying to use the library for its intended purpose. So if you would be so kind as to shut it, it would be greatly appreciated." Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione could swear she saw a smile on the Bulgarian's face, but she continued glaring at the fan girls. One of them that Hermione recognized as a fifth year Ravenclaw laughed, a smug look on her face.

"The only reason you aren't trying to get his attention is because you know good and well that he would never go for an ugly nerd like you," she scoffed, flipping her hair over her shoulder and turning back to her friends so that Hermione didn't have a chance to respond. Hermione kept a brave face but the comment did hurt, and she let gaze fall down to her lap.

"That is enough!" They all jumped in surprise at the first words Viktor had spoke since he had been there. His scowl was just as it always was but there was anger in his eyes that were fixated on the table of fan girls. "I vould like to study in peace, and there is no need for hurtful vords." Hermione watched as all of their faces turned scarlet before they gathered their things and rushed from the library. She looked away hurriedly as he turned back to her. "That vasn't necessary."

"I know," she replied meekly, still not looking at him. "But it is rather hard to focus with constant giggling in the background." She was blushing furiously but looked up to him, surprised to see that his eyes had softened considerably.

"No. I mean't vasn't necessary of them to insult you. I think you are very pretty, and being smart is something to sti-str-" He broke his gaze as he struggled with this word.

"Strive?" She assisted, unable to stop herself from smiling. He nodded, but he was obviously embarassed.

"Yes. To strive for," the corners of his mouth turned up ever so slightly to what Hermione assumed was a smile. "I am Viktor, vat is your name?"

"Hermione Granger," the level of her blush was downright ridiculous at this point. _I look like one of those annoying girls. _

"Her-Hermy-own-" it was his turn to blush.

"Her-my-oh-nee," she pronounced slowly, hoping that she didn't sound amused by his struggle, because she actually found his accent rather endearing.

"Hermioninny," he muttered, still blushing and avoiding her gaze.

"That's close enough," she said with a giggle. He still looked embarassed when he gazed back at her but he smiled when he saw that she smiled at him. After looking down at her watch Hermione gasped and jumped up, gathering her things. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to be late for class," she threw her bag over her shoulder and ran towards the door. "Nice to meet you!"

VIKTOR'S POV

_At least I finally talked to her, even if I did look like an idiot. _

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXO**

HERMIONE'S POV

Hermione sat with her arms crossed over her chest and her foot tapping impatiently for what seemed like hours waiting for Harry to get back to the common room. She had left the ceremony that announced the Triwizard Champions almost an hour ago, and was waiting for some kind of explanation from Harry. Her stomach was in knots as she worried for her friend. _There always has to be something that goes wrong, doesn't there? _She thought bitterly about her friend. It seemed to her like he couldn't catch a break, and with that neither could she. _There is barely a day that goes by that I don't have to be sick with worry if he's going to live until dinner! _It had all been very exciting at first, to watch the champions be announced. She knew nothing about Fleur besides that she was gorgeous and had every male wrapped around her finger. Although she didn't know Cedric too well she knew that he was a good guy, and had been the student she was hoping would be the Hogwarts champion. As Viktor was announced as the Durmstrang champion her heart sped a little bit, and she was able to block out the squeals from his fans as he looked over to her with a warm smile. They held eachother's gaze for a moment before he followed Cedric and Fleur to Dumbledore's office, but her giddiness diminished when the headmaster called Harry's name.

"Relax, Granger," she felt a plop on the couch next to her as she recognized George's voice. "You should be happy! You're going to be the best friend of someone holding eternal glory. If he lives."

"GEORGE!" She elbowed him in the side as Fred sat on her other side.

"Harry will be fine, 'Mione," the other twin assured her before he smirked. "We've gotta put money on this though. Harry will make us rich!" As she was about to scold him Ron practically stomped through the common room door. He was muttering under his breath.

"Stupid-fowl-git. Can't go five minutes without the spotlight."

"I heard that, Ronald!" Hermione called. "You know he didn't do it!"

"Jealous, brother?" At this point she wasn't sure which twin that was so she simply elbowed them both in the ribs. "OUCH!"

"I didn't put my name in that cup!" Harry growled, knocking Ron's shoulder purposely as he strode in behind him. "But I'm stuck doing it."

"Whatever, piss off," Ron mumbled, going up to the boy's dormitory.

"You two," Hermione lightly pushed both twin's shoulder's. "Leave. You," she pointed to Harry. "Sit." Harry looked sort of frightened but went to sit where Fred had been.

"Ohhh, you're in trouble!"

"Good luck mate!"

Hermione waited for them to make it up to the dormitory before she began. Harry beath her to it.

"Oh come on Hermione! You know I didn't do it! Why would I-" he was cut off as she threw her arms around his neck.

"Of course I believe you, Harry! I'm just worried! Dumbledore said that people have died in this tournament, and I'm already always worried about you!" Tears were threatening to spill from her eyes, but she fought them back, breathing heavily into his shoulder. She heard him sigh before his arms wrapped around her in a comforting embrace.

"I know, 'Mione. I'm sorry. I promise, I'm not going anywhere,"his voice was in a whisper so only she could hear, even though they were the only ones left sitting in front of the fire. They sat like this for a while as she got a hold of herself, eventually releasing her grip but leaving her head on his shoulder. Harry let one arm drop to rest on the arm chair but kept one wrapped around her. "You don't want to let Fred see us," he said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood. She raised her head to give him a wondering look. "He has the biggest crush on you!"

"No he does not, he's probably just-just.." She couldn't find an explanation, though. It did seem as if he had a crush.

"In looooove with you?" Harry teased, wiggling his eyebrows as he held out the "o" in "love." She swatted his arm.

"Whatever! And besides, I hug you all the time but you know you're just like my brother," he nodded to this. Although Hermione saw both Harry and Ron as her best friends, she found herself going to Harry more often for comfort than Ron. The two of them were only children, so they liked to think of eachother in a more sibling-like way. It wasn't uncommon for Harry to refer to her as his "baby sister," which irritated her because they were the same age. His argument was that she was smaller, so she was the baby. That was when she would roll her eyes. "I'm sort of interested in someone else, anyway." She immediatley felt herself blush as she thought of Viktor.

"Who?" Harry tried to sound calm but this was not a common thing to hear from her. It was actually something he never heard from her.

"Don't worry about it, there's no way he would ever be interested," her voice lowered and she looked away. "He would probably go for someone like Fleur." As she finished she felt his hand on her cheek, and he turned her face to look at him.

"You know you're beautiful," he murmured. "And any guy would be lucky to have you." He tugged her a little closer and kissed her forehead. "Just remember, if there is an ass that needs kicking, I'm your guy."

**Lemme know what you think! I feel like I'm having trouble writing out how Viktor would talk. When I watched the movie the actor really didn't have trouble saying anything besides Hermione's name, and the only thing I could tell was that his w's became v's. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys who have reviewed so far! It makes me want to update faster (: I love how everyone is so interested in the Fred thing, haha. Oh and to the reviewer who asked how I knew Bulgarian…I don't. I know how to type things into Google Translate (: (aka. I'm a cheater teehee) I wish I knew how to translate it into our alphabet instead of theirs though because I feel like it's going to look weird. **

**By the way, translations from Bulgarian to English will always be at the bottom of the page. I won't translate within the story because I feel like it interrupts it.**

**Someone asked me what the title means, but that will come later in the story. (:**

**Chapter 3**

HERMIONE'S POV

The weekend had finally rolled around, and the castle was buzzing as the students of Hogwarts were excited to show their new friends all of the fun things to do in Hogsmeade. It was Saturday morning and Hermione had woken up early, her plan for the weekend undoubtedly different than any other student. After a quick shower she dressed in jeans and a V-neck black sweater, and dried her curls with a quick spell before heading down to the common room to find Harry. Surprisingly, he was already awake talking to Fred and George.

"First stop is Zonko's of course," Fred was saying as he pulled on his jacket. "We've got to stock up on Dungbombs if operation stink the Durmstrang ship is a go." George snickered.

"Bet if we set of a few around Krum all the pretty girls will stop following him around. The Bulgarian seeker will stink in more ways than one, go Ireland!" All three boys turned paper white when Hermione stomped down the stairs.

"Harry is NOT going to Hogsmeade. We have to do some research on this tournament. And you two," she pointed an accusing finger at the twins. "Leave that poor guy alone!"

"Poor guy?! He's rolling in galleons…and girls!"

"'Mione," Harry moaned with the best pouty face he could manage. "Can't we do this on Monday? Once the tournament really gets started I'll have no time for fun." Her hands went to her hips.

"You know what else will stop you from having fun? Being dead!"

"Well _that _escalated quickly," George muttered in his twins ear, both badly hiding their chuckles that ceased when she shot them a deadly glare. "He isn't going to die Hermione!"

"I'm honestly just thinking of blowing the first task," Harry admitted with a shrug. "Either I won't show up or I'll fail it on purpose. Then people will see that I don't care and they'll know I didn't put my name in that blasted cup." Hermione groaned, putting her face in her hands and shaking her head. _Am I really the only one who pays attention?_

"You will not be _blowing _anything, Harry. As soon as your name is chosen from the Goblet of Fire you are magically bound. Not trying is probably more dangerous than the actual tasks! You have to compete. Dumbledore went over all of this at the introductory feast. Did anyone else pay attention? Honestly!" She threw her hands in the air and began to pace. "I'm trying to help you! I don't want you to get hurt," she finished weakly, collapsing down on the large burgundy couch and putting her head in her hands. She heard sighs all around before she felt someone sit next to her and put their arm around her and someone else take her hands and pull them from her face. She looked up to see Harry kneeling in front of her, and she knew it was Fred who was beside of her.

"I promise you I'll try," Harry said softly, and she nodded. "And tomorrow you can keep me locked up in the library all day. Bring a leash and collar if you wish it." She rolled her eyes at his joke but her giggle was uncontrollable. "But I just want one day to relax before everything gets crazy, and so do you. Come with us."

"We'll get you those sugar quills you like, Mimi," George chimed in with a sing-song voice. They all looked at him and laughed at his seat on the opposite chair.

"I can't be bribed with candy, George. And I hate that name!"

"Well I hate the library….Mimi."

"GEORGE!"

"You aren't helping, mate," Harry said over his shoulder, though he still laughed. He turned his attention back to her. "So, will you come?" She sighed.

"No, I really can't relax until I know at least a little more about this tournament. You guys go and have fun, though. I'll be okay," she gave a small smile, which was sort of fake. She knew Harry could spot this but he nodded anyway and gave her hands a squeeze, getting up.

"You sure you don't want to come?" Fred's voice was soft and inaudible to the other two boys as his hand resting on her back continued to move in the soothing manner it had been. Hermione blushed, really not used to this attention from anyone. She saw Harry and George give each other a silent smirk. "I was really hoping we could hang out today." Hermione wasn't sure if she was nervous because she returned his feelings or because she had never been fancied before.

"I really do have to go to the library," she whispered back, seeing a disappointed look on his face. "But I'll see you when you get back." He smiled a little when she added this and he finally let her go to join the other boys.

"See you later, 'Mione!" They called before disappearing through the portrait hole. She groaned. _I don't know what it is that made Fred attracted to me all of the sudden but I wish it would go away! _She gathered her bag and set off towards the library.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

VIKTOR'S POV

_Here we go. _Viktor looked over a leather bound book with the golden words The Triwizard Tournament: Through the Ages. He put a hand to his stomach in an attempt to calm the dull pain he had been feeling since his name was drawn from the cup. The truth of the matter was that Viktor had no desire for "eternal glory," and he was dreading any more attention than he already had. Karkaroff had insisted-no…demanded that he entered the tournament to bring glory to his school. His headmaster kept him clutched so tightly to himself at all times at some feeble attempt to share some of Viktor's fame. _I would give it all away in a heartbeat, _he thought bitterly, as he leaned against the bookshelf behind him. _All I want to do is play quidditch, not be under a constant microscope. _He was pulled from his thoughts as he heard soft footsteps to his right, and he turned to see the very girl that had been clouding his mind since he saw her at the World Cup. Viktor's body snapped upright from his slumped position and he turned himself towards her. His mouth tried to turn to a smile but he was caught so off guard that all he could do was stare at her like an idiot. Hermione smiled sweetly and her eyes averted, and he swore he saw a slight flush to her already rosy cheeks.

"Hello Viktor," she said softly, turning to let her eyes scan over the shelf he had just pulled his book from. Her brows furrowed while she ran her fingers over the spines of each book, clearly looking for something. Viktor studied her as he stood behind her, transfixed. Her hair was tossed behind her back, exposing the curve of her jaw line and skin of her neck, and he could only imagine the softness of her flesh. Gorgeous long, almost golden curls fell down to her lower back, the sweater she wore hugging her slender but curved frame. _Okay! Calm down Viktor, don't stare at her body like some pervert. _He shook his head, trying to clear his mind. _Why must she be so beautiful? _"Darn it."

"Vhat is vrong Hermioninny?" He pulled himself from his thoughts, cursing himself for again messing up her beautiful name.

"The book I need isn't here. I'm trying to find out more about the tournament for Harry and-"she stopped as she eyed the book in his hands. "Oh, well never mind." He followed her gaze and shifted on his feet.

"Zis is book you need?" He held it out to her. "Am finished vith it." She eyed him for a moment before slowly taking it from him.

"Are you sure? You were looking at it as though you just found it."

"Vas putting it back." She smiled causing an ache in his chest.

"You're a bad liar, Viktor. It's nice to be a gentleman but you need this more than I. You are actually in the tournament," she took a step towards him, holding out the book. "Congratulations by the way." He probably looked like a tomato with how red he was at this point. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," he lied. _You're being a coward! Grow some-_

"We can look together," she suggested in a soft voice, as his eyes traveled to her face he could clearly see that she was also nervous. He nodded stiffly and attempted a smile.

"Zis is good, Hermioninny." She smiled widely and led him over to sit in the more private area of the library that had sofas. She sat down, tucking knees underneath her and resting the book in her lap. He stood there awkwardly staring her, not sure what to do. Realizing he wasn't next to her she looked up to him with a small laugh.

"What's wrong, Viktor? I don't bite," she said with another musical laugh, to which he smiled weakly and sat next to her, leaving a considerable amount of space between them. He watched her pull her golden hair over her opposite shoulder and tuck it behind her ear, before opening the book.

They didn't speak much, Hermione focused on the book as Viktor tried to focus on it instead of her. He tried as best he could to keep his eyes glued to the page she was on as she focused intently. Every once in a while he would ask her if was finished with a page, so it seemed as if he was actually reading instead of just enjoying her presence. She had sort of migrated towards him absentmindedly, her arm now only barely an inch from his own as her body leaned his way. Viktor breathed deeply, noting how she smelt of vanilla and lavender. As hard as he tried to keep his infatuation with her a secret, his best friend Damyan had spotted him staring at her. He had said that he was looking at her like she was the only girl in the room. Viktor had replied saying that he felt as though she was the one bringing the room to life. It was not just her beauty that pulled him to her like a magnet. Hermione radiated charm with her intelligence, caring nature and brave heart.

"What?!" She again snatched him from his thoughts and he jumped slightly. Hermione was gripping the book so tightly that her knuckles turned white, her eyes wide as she stared down at it. "You've got to be joking!"

"Vat is ze matter?" He asked worriedly, moving closer to her.

"It-it says that-that champions have turned against each other. In the first ever tournament a champion attempted to kill the other, and then in another case someone was actually successful," it almost looked like she was about to cry. Viktor didn't know what to do. He would gladly take her into his arms to give comfort but didn't want to frighten her. "What if that happens this time? I don't want anything to happen to Harry. This isn't fair! Look," she flipped back two pages and smacked her finger down on a page. His eyes dropped to where hers were and he read along with her. "In 1982 history was made as the Triwizard tournament was nearly called off due to a near fatal accident involving a champion reigning from India. Kumar Bhurat was bed ridden for two months as he endured one of the most difficult healing processes known to man. In the second task, which involved battling a giant, Bhurat's spine was shattered and lung pierced after he was thrown into a boulder. The tournament continued after the boy's healing, despite this tradg-"she stopped as Viktor took her hand in his.

"You should not vorry self vith dis Hermioninny," her eyes had drifted down to their intertwined hands as his thumb rubbed soothing circles across her skin.

"It's just not fair," she replied breathlessly. "He didn't ask for this. I can't help him with this."

"You do not haf to."

"Yes I do! I always do! I don't know what I'd do if something bad happened," her voice broke slightly and pulled her hand gently so that she leaned against him fully. Her head rested on his shoulder and he heard her sigh deeply. "I'm sorry."

"Do not be, I understand. You are vorried."

"You're different than I expected you to be."

"Hmm?"

"I just thought that since you are a famous athlete that you would be full of yourself. But you're really very…sweet," her head rested on his shoulder so she could not see the huge smile that spread across his face.

"I play quidditch because it makes me happy, not for fans. Fans follow me around and dis is suffocating. I vouldn't suppose zat fans vould like to be stalked. I haf little friends I trust because people use me for money or attention," as he finished Hermione sat up straight to look at him, her eyes filled with sympathy and something else he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"I wouldn't do that to you, Viktor," she softly stated, giving his hand a little squeeze. He smiled the biggest smile she had seen from him.

"I know zis, Hermioninny. You are different from anyone I haf met. I see you at vorld cup and know you are beautiful. Vhen I see you here you are only one not fawning ofer me. If my memory is correct you referred to me as "just a quidditch player" to make friend stop staring. You care for friends in motherly way. Ako ste sŭvŭrshenstvo ," he expected this to make her blush but she simply held his gaze with chocolate brown eyes. "Sorry zat I mess up pretty name."

"A lot of my friends call me 'Mione because Hermione is quite a mouth full."

"'Mione," he tried, watching her smile and nod. He, however, shook his head. "Zis is cute but not pretty enough for such beautiful name and beautiful girl." Hermione giggled at his compliment and he felt pride for making her feel happy.

"Well, what would you like to call me?" She questioned, her head turning slightly as she watched him think. After few long moments a faint smile graced his lips.

"Miya," he murmured gently. "Zis if vhat I vill call you, only me." He lifted her hand that he held and brushed his lips across her skin lightly, hearing her breath catch in her throat. As he rested it back down her body leaned closer to his and she smiled.

"I like that." They sat silently for a while, Viktor silently wondering if she felt for him the way he felt for her. Her stomach growled loudly causing them both to laugh. "I skipped breakfast," she quickly explained.

"Vell zis is no good," he began, standing up and bringing her with him. "Miya must eat if vant to be big and strong, da?" She laughed softly at his joking tone. "I vill take you to lunch. Zere must be place to eat in zis village everyone is at? Vould you like zis?" She bit her lip nervously and nodded. He smiled broadly. "Good."

**There's chapter 3! Reviews and welcome and encouraged!**

**Translations**

**Ako ste sŭvŭrshenstvo-You are perfection**


	4. Chapter 4

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE, PLEASE READ: I have changed the rating of this story to M for several reasons that will eventually let themselves be known. Please note that I STRONGLY advise younger readers (I suggest younger than 16) to discontinue reading or do not read at all if you are just now starting to read my story. If you read on despite this warning and find something offensive or disturbing the fault lies with you. **

**Thanks for the reviews! If you guys like the story let me know, but also feel free to write a review if you have constructive criticism. I emphasize the word constructive. I'm nice to people when I write reviews and expect the same courtesy, but if you have something helpful to say I would appreciate it and will probably reply to you with thanks! Enjoy chapter 4!**

**Chapter 4**

HERMIONE'S POV

_Is this a date? Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! How did this just sneak up on me? I've never been on a date! And I never imagined my first one would be with someone four years older than me that just so happens to be incredibly handsome! _Hermione peeked over to the boy walking at her side. Ever since the world cup this boy had been permanently etched into her brain, despite her attempts to fight it. He stood almost a whole foot taller than her and his body was in impeccable shape thanks to quidditch. His dark hair was buzzed short and the facial hair he had framing his jaw and on his chin was kept neat. Everything else aside, Hermione found that his eyes were what attracted her to him the most. From afar they were piercing, almost angry looking all the time. Once you got closer, though, and really studied them, she could see his chocolate eyes were kind and filled with warmth. She could almost swear that when he looked at her, they would instantly soften and fill with adoration. Currently, Viktor's eyes were fixed on the ground as if it were the most interesting thing in the world and his hands were sunk in the pockets of his jeans. He seemed very nervous and she wanted to ease this but could not considering that she was probably ten times more nervous than he was. Thinking back on what had happened in the library, she remembered feeling as if her body was being pulled to him with some sort of invisible force. She had peered up to him several times as she leaned against him but looked away quickly before he ever noticed. Never having had a boyfriend, Hermione couldn't claim to be some expert at knowing what a boy was thinking, but she had a pretty good grip on telling when they were smitten. She did hang around mostly boys after all, so she had a lot of opportunities to observe this. Her most recent observations were Harry liking Cho, George pining for Angelina, and obviously Fred's attempts to win her own heart. _I really do need to talk to Fred. _

"Do you know vhere we should go?" His voice was soft and layered with insecurity but she was happy that he finally found the courage to say something. He had seemed very confident when he asked her on this outing, but as soon as they left the library it seemed as if he had crawled into a shell. Now as they walked through the streets of Hogsmeade instead of the empty corridors of the castle, the mood lightened considerably.

"Honeyduke's is just up the way. People mostly go there for butterbeer but Madam Rosemerta has excellent food as well," she beamed confidently, but as they walked along to the restaurant she couldn't ignore the scowls she received from almost every girl they passed. Viktor nudged her arm to get her attention.

"Ignore them, Miya," he said softly, she felt a fluttering in her chest at the sound of her new nickname. "Ze are just jealous." She blushed and nodded, realizing how much she liked his thick accent. Her blush deepened when they reached Honeyduke's and he held the door open for her, and again as he pulled out her chair when they went to sit at a small round table and pushed her closer to the table with ease. _Such a gentleman. _Glasses of water instantly appeared before them and they silently looked over the menus but she caught him smirking at her, probably because she was the color of a tomato now. "I make you nervous, da?" Her eyes locked with his as she bit her lip and nodded. "Zis is okay. I am irreziztable," he said jokingly and he playfully flexed his muscles. She laughed and swatted his arm across the table.

"In your dreams, lover boy," she replied, relaxing almost entirely due to his playfulness.

"Vell to be honest you make me nervous too, Miya," he added sheepishly.

"Well I am gorgeous so this is to be expected," she said with mock smugness as she tossed her hair over her shoulder. He smiled widely as he shook with a low chuckle.

"Zat you are," he muttered seriously, causing a faint blush to return to her cheeks.

"What'll you be having, handsome?" A flirty voice interrupted, and they both looked up to see a young waitress dressed in a tight jean skirt and tight red top that exposed a lot of cleavage. She definitely outranked Hermione when it came to womanly curves and had long, silky black hair that was stick straight. This woman ignored the other girl's presence entirely as she leaned forward slightly toward her date, obviously trying to expose even more cleavage. Hermione's new confidence was shot down immediately and she looked down into her lap, not wishing to see Viktor drool over this girl that any guy would be crazy not to. Viktor must have noticed this, because she felt his large, calloused hand take her own that had been resting on the table. Hermione looked up and was surprised to see him glaring at the waitress.

"Should alvays take lady's order first," he said pointedly without attempting to hide his annoyance, and she felt him squeeze her hand gently. Hermione felt like doing a victory dance. _In your face! _She thought smugly. _Go be easy somewhere else. _The girl stood up straighter and turned towards her, clearly put out and irritated.

"What do you want then?"

_To punch you in the face._

"Turkey sandwich, please," she replied timidly. On the inside Hermione was cursing the girl for flirting with Viktor, but she had never been good with confrontation. Viktor quickly told the waitress that he wanted the same thing before she stomped off. "Well that was awkward," she said with a small laugh. Viktor rolled his eyes.

"I haff no patience for vomen like zis. She disrespects her body," he released her hand as their food magically appeared in front of them. She was deep in thought as she slowly chewed a bite. Although Hermione was happy with what he had just said, she couldn't help but wonder just how experienced the young seeker was. It seemed as if girls threw themselves at him all the time, and even though he was a gentleman it was hard to believe that he had never given into the temptation when it stood so willingly in front of him. He was a man after all. She tried to push this from her mind as she noticed him studying her worriedly. "Miya?"

"Oh sorry I just dazed off there for a moment," she tried to brush it off like it didn't matter but he saw through this and raised an eyebrow in question. "I'm fine." He sighed.

"I vill get out of you eventually," he said, and she hoped he was wrong.

After this unpleasant experience they dove into conversation. Hermione found that he was full of questions and wanted to know all about her, and she answered with ease noting how easy it was to talk to him. They talked about their homes, interests and goals. Viktor surprised her by telling her that he was interested in healing, and may want to pursue this one day. He explained that although he loved quidditch, he eventually wanted to do something good for the world. He didn't seem surprised when Hermione told him that she wanted to be an auror. Hermione talked about her parents being muggle dentists, and then had to go into detail to describe what a dentist was because he simply had his teeth magically cared for his whole life. He cringed as she talked about filling cavities and having teeth pulled.

"Zis sounds like torture!" He exclaimed, causing her to giggle uncontrollably. "Ze do good job, though. Your teeth are perfect."

"Only because I make sure to take really good care of them. I'd rather brush my teeth five times a day then go to their office. You're right, it is torture!" They laughed at this.

"Do you haff siblings?" He inquired. She shook her head.

"The closest thing I have are the Weasley kids and Harry. Oh and my cousin Nick of course. The majority of my family stopped interacting with my parents and I when they found out about me being a witch. They think I'm a freak," she saw a flash of anger in his eyes but continued. "Nick's mom, Lauren, is my dad's sister. Lauren has never really said anything bad about me but she doesn't visit because she is afraid of me I believe, and Nick sort of separated himself from her because of that. Anyways, he is the only one who keeps in contact, and he tries to visit me as often as he can. This isn't a lot, though, because he's a police officer for the British military. I believe his next leave is at the end of this month, but I'll be here," she finished sadly. She looked up and saw Viktor's eyes filled with compassion.

"Vhy don't you go home for couple of days vhen he is zere?" He questioned softly. Hermione sighed, not liking how this conversation had turned. It made her sad to think about Nick because when she was at school she constantly dreaded a letter from her parents saying that he had been killed. When she was home she cringed almost every time the doorbell rang, afraid she would open it up to see men in uniforms delivering sad news. He wrote her when he could but sometimes he wasn't allowed to have his location known, and letters were forbidden in case of interception.

"The only way to get home is the Hogwarts Express, and it only operates at the beginning and end of the year and at Christmas. There is apparation but the only people that could do it for me would be a teacher but they aren't allowed to have personal relationships with the students, at least during the school year. Taking a trip home with me would sort of seem like we had a personal relationship. Other than teachers a seventh year could do it, but apparition to and from Hogwarts by a student is forbidden. So basically I'm stuck here," she finished, trying hard to hold back her tears. _I really don't feel like crying on a date is appropriate._ Viktor took her hand in his and brushed his lips over it softly.

"Do not be upset, Miya. I haff a feeling it vill be alright," he set her hand back down as she smiled weakly. He stood up, grabbing the bill that had appeared a few minutes ago. "I vill go pay, be right back." Hermione sat patiently at the table, a new blush on her cheeks from the kiss to her hand.

"Look what we have here," an evil voice sneered from behind her, and she didn't have to turn to see who it was. "Why can't I even go to lunch without having to encounter this filth?" He questioned Crabbe and Goyle as they walked into her line of sight. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Go away, Malfoy," she said calmly, not wanting to cause a scene. Draco smiled wickedly as leaned closer to her, his eyes drifting down to her chest, making the hair on her arms stand up.

"Maybe someday I'll teach you how a filthy whore like you should be treated," he sneered. Hermione gasped and was just about to slap him when he was pulled away forcefully and thrown into the nearby wall. She looked on as a fuming Viktor held Draco by the collar of his shirt against the wall a few inches off the ground, wand pointed to his throat. Crabbe and Goyle looked too terrified to do anything for their friend. The others in the room were silenced and watched the scene, including Madame Rosemerta and all of the staff.

"You vill stay avay from her," Viktor growled, and even Hermione felt a chill up her spine at his threatening voice. "You do not speak to voman zis way. If I ever hear you speak to her zis way again I vill haff you begging for mercy. You do not vant to know vhat vill happen if you touch her," Draco was shaking with fear and Hermione could see the restraint from Viktor not to hurt the younger boy. He dropped him like a piece of trash and watched as he scrambled out of the restaurant followed by his friends. Hermione had stood up as soon as everything had started, but was glued to the spot in shock. Once Draco was gone she went over to Viktor and tentatively touched his arm. He was shaking with rage. She looked around to see their audience before grabbing his hand and pulling him from the restaurant into the alley between Honeyduke's and the broom shop next door. He looked over her shoulder, face contorted with anger as he muttered things in Bulgarian. Hermione wasn't sure he was even aware of her presence. "Glupavo momche-shte go ubiya-tya e moya-"

"Viktor," she said gently, her hands reaching up to rest on his cheeks. "It's fine, he's gone," his eyes finally met hers, softening instantly. She felt him relax under her touch before he pulled her into his arms. Hermione didn't realize how hard her heart had been beating until she felt it slow down in his embrace, her head resting against his muscular chest. Her eyes closed and she wrapped her arms around his waist to return the hug.

"I'm sorry, Miya. I heard vhat he said to you and lost it. I do not like to think of someone hurting you," he whispered into her neck, hugging her a little closer as he spoke.

"Malfoy is all talk no threat at all. I promise," she tried to assure him, but she couldn't forget the way his eyes had looked her over hungrily. She pulled away slightly, looking up into warm, adoring eyes. She blushed slightly before standing on her tip toes and kissing his cheek lightly. "I had a good time with you, Viktor. At least until the end there," they both chuckled.

"I vill make next date better, promise," he murmured before kissing her forehead. "Come, I vill valk you back. I haff to meet vith headmaster about tournament." Her heart sped again at not only his kiss and confirmation that this had been a date, but that he intended on there being another one. She muffled up her Gryffindor courage to hold hand as they walked back.

**TRANSLATIONS:**

**Glupavo momche-stupid boy**

**Shte go ubiya-I will kill him**

**tya e moya-she is mine**

**Reviews make updates happen faster!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHORS NOTE: I just wanted to let you guys know that I am going on vacation on Monday and will not return until Friday. After this chapter I may be able to squeeze out another before I go but do not hold me to that because I work tomorrow through Sunday. **

**Chapter 5**

HERMIONE'S POV

Hermione couldn't help but feel giddy as she walked through the portrait hole to the Gryffindor common room. She had experienced crushes before, but nothing had ever felt like this. When she was close to Viktor she felt a dull aching in her chest, which she had found annoying at first, but now she almost missed it when they departed. The smallest touch from him made her skin burn, and she became dizzy whenever his chocolate brown eyes claimed her own. She bit her lip nervously as she thought of the goodbye he had given her.

"_Thank you for walking me back, Viktor," she said softly, she was playing with the golden necklace around her neck, a sign that she was nervous. Anyone close to her knew of this trait and she was sure Viktor would catch on eventually. She wanted so desperately for him to kiss her lips, but she had a feeling that he was too much of a gentleman to kiss her on a first date. _

"_You are velcome, Miya," he replied, gently taking her fumbling hands and pulling her to him. Her hands rested on his chest and his on her upper arms, rubbing gently. "I am happy zat you vent vith me. I vas so nervous to speak to you before. I vould sometimes go to library just to see you, and I vould pretend to be reading," she giggled at this, but deep down she had already known. "I hope zat you vill meet vith me tomorrow after breakfast by ze ship. I haff something to show you I know you vill like, "she blushed and nodded and he chuckled at this. All of his nerves seemed to have slipped away. "I vill see you zen," he murmured before wrapping her securely in his arms and kissing the top of her head. They stayed like this for a couple of long moments before he reluctantly released her. _

"I have to talk to you, Hermione," she jumped as the sound of Harry's voice pulled her back to the present. His arms were crossed over his chest and he looked angry. "Now." Her brows furrowed in confusion as she went to sit on the large chair in front of the fire. Looking around she saw George sitting on a smaller chair opposite her with a look on his face that matched Harry's almost perfectly. She found it rather odd that Fred was nowhere in sight. Since it was nearly three in the afternoon, the common room was now more occupied and full of light conversation. Hermione spotted Ron playing a game of chess with Seamus across the room, and she had looked just in time to see the red head cast a glare in Harry's direction. A throat cleared and she turned back to the two boys.

"What's the matter? Where's Fred?" The second question was directed at George, who sighed.

"He stormed off as soon as we got back. He's not in the best mood," his voice almost sounded accusing.

"What happened?" She was starting to get irritated more than confused, not understanding what they could possibly be mad at her for when they had all been on good terms just a few hours ago.

"We saw you and that cradle robber Krum in the alley," Harry's harsh words took her by surprise. "Damn Hermione when you told me you had a crush on someone you failed to mention that he was four years older than you. It isn't okay. You have no experience with guys and I'd be surprised if he doesn't know that." Normally she would be hurt that this boy she thought of as a brother was being so horrible to her but all she felt was anger.

"What is _that _supposed to mean, Harry James Potter?" She had gotten up from her chair and strode over to him, her arms crossed over her chest defensively. It was George that answered, however.

"It means that he's just trying to get some British-girl-action before he goes back to Bulgaria," he spat, though his blue eyes filled with regret the second he saw hers fill with tears. She tried on the inside to convince herself that they were just being idiots but doubt had already begun to fill her heart. She pushed it away as best as she could. George went to stand and reach her but she pushed his chest roughly while wiping away her tears hastily.

"You two listen to me," she wasn't yelling but on the verge, and she now had the attention of almost every Gryffindor in the room. "I am not eleven years old anymore; I can take care of myself. I don't need a bunch of overly-testosterone-filled prats following me when I go on dates and dictating who I spend my time with. I'll have you know that Viktor is a perfect gentleman, and that what you saw in the alley was _me _comforting _him _after he attacked Malfoy for saying some pretty vile things to me-"she should have known she would be interrupted there.

"What did he say?"

"Did he touch you?"

"I swear I'll-"

"Arghh!" Hermione was yelling now. "Let me speak, would you?! It's all taken care of by the man whose apparently only trying to get in my knickers, mind you!" She saw Ron stand up with a mixture of anger and determination in his eyes. "Have something to say to me, Ronald?" She spat. "Because when you ditch your friends over something stupid you don't really get a say in their arguments, now do you?" His ears turned red and he sat back down in his chair. She only now noticed all of the blatant stares and agape mouths of her classmates. "What are you looking at? Mind your business!" They all seemed to jump at the rage of the feisty fourth year and went back to their conversations. She turned to see Harry and George looking both scared and remorseful.

"I'm sorry, 'Mione," Harry said with his eyes on the ground, clearly ashamed. "I just don't think it's a good idea for you to be with someone so much older," George nodded in agreement, too frightened to speak himself.

"Yet I'm sure you'd be fine if it were Fred," she replied coldly. Their silence showed that she had made her point, and with that she grabbed her bag and stormed off through the portrait hole, determined to have a talk with this particular Weasley. She didn't know exactly where he was but she knew he would be outside. Fred didn't like to be in a confined space when he was upset. As she searched the grounds for her friend the tears that she had been holding back stung her eyes. _Why did they just have to go and ruin a great day? Do they really think I'm daft enough to fall into some player's trap? _A new gut wrenching thought invaded her mind. _Oh crap, what if I have? I know I got a little prettier over the summer now that my hair isn't all bushy but that doesn't explain why an older, famous, and incredibly sexy boy-no man wants to be with me? Maybe they're right. Maybe he just sees an easy conquest and is doing a little wooing to ensure success?_

"'Mione?" A familiar voice caught her off guard, and she looked up to see Fred sitting on one of the many benches that surrounded the lake, his eyes filled with not only sadness but now concern as he saw the tears streaming down her face. She let out a strangled sob before dashing into his arms which tightened around her protectively, and did not protest when he brought her to sit in his lap. She cried uncontrollably into his neck while he stroked her hair and rubbed her back soothingly. "Shh baby, it's okay. I've got you, I've got you." Hermione's cries began to dull down as she tried to get a grasp on her breathing while snuggling closer to him. "Deep breaths honey. You're okay now." She let him relax her but silent tears still flowed down her cheeks occasionally as she thought about how stupid she had been. But even now she couldn't help but remember how wonderful Viktor had made her feel, and she inwardly cursed herself for wishing it was his lap she was in instead of Fred's. _I just don't want to believe that he could be that cruel. _Fred's hand lifted her face up to look at him, she felt a pang of guilt in her heart as she saw the underlying sadness she had caused in his blue orbs. "Who's hurt my baby, hmm?" Another pang. Even though she broke his heart he was still being so caring.

"Harry and George," she whimpered. "They told me that you all saw me and Viktor at Hogsmeade." She saw a hint of jealousy in his eyes but continued regardless, taking a deep breath for the next part. "They say that he's just trying to have sex with me, since he's so much older and probably much more experienced." Fred's embrace suddenly became much more protective as he pulled her closer to his chest and adjusted his grip on her. She let out a little cry as she went on. "But-but he had been so sweet all day and…and the way he looked at me," she put her head back to its resting place in the crook of his neck. "It just seemed as if he really cared about me." Fred sighed.

"I think he does, baby," he said softly, looking down at her with loving eyes as her head popped up at his words. "When we saw you two, they both got really mad, started to go on and on about how Viktor's just using you. But I knew that wasn't it when I saw the way you guys looked at each other, and the way he was holding you. He looked at you and held you just the way that I do, and you looked at him the way I dream of you looking at me." His words both brought her joy and broke her heart.

"Oh Fred, I'm...I'm so sorry-"

"Don't be," he whispered, cupping her cheek and stroking her skin gently with his thumb. "I want you to be happy more than anything else. Harry and George love you, they are only being protective like a brother should, but I'll speak with them. I think Viktor cares about you, and that the only thing he is guilty of, like me, is falling for the most beautiful girl to ever walk through the doors of Hogwarts. Give him a chance." Tears filled her eyes once more as she practically felt her friend's heart breaking. She lifted her head slightly and placed a soft kiss to his cheek, feeling the heat of his blush gather under her lips. When she pulled away she wrapped him in a fierce hug and stayed that way for a long time.

The two friends were ignorant to the fact that the Durmstrang ship floated only about half a mile away, and that Viktor watched angrily from the window, completely ignoring his headmaster's rant about the first task.

**Uh oh! Drama drama drama! Wanna know what happens? Reviews make me update a lot faster! *evil grin***


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

VIKTOR'S POV

_I should have known that it was too good to be true_, the gloomy Bulgarian thought to himself as he rolled out of bed Sunday morning. He thought that maybe he would wake up and find that it had all just been a dream. That he hadn't watched the young girl he considered to be an angel wrapped in the arms of another. His face contorted in anger as he thought of the older red headed boy. As much as Hermione insisted that _all _of the Weasleys were like siblings to her, he had seen the way the sixteen year old watched her. Despite his best efforts to push this insecurity to the back of his mind before, it was now undeniable that Hermione was already taken.

"Viktor?!" A voiced yelled through his door that he recognized as Damyan's along with a loud knock. "Shte doĭdesh li zakuska?" This pulled him momentarily from his thoughts as he quickly pulled on jeans and a navy blue shirt.

"Az idvam!" He hoped desperately that he would beat the little witch to the Great Hall and could eat quickly enough to not see her.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

HERMIONE'S POV

Hermione sat between Fred and Ginny, chatting happily with them as George and Harry sat across the table, much quieter than usual. She suspected this was due to the fact that they were sorry for what they had done (knowing their guilty faces all too well), but still had not formally apologized. Not that she gave them the chance, anyways. Hermione loved her friends dearly but she was still rather upset, and she found from years of experience that she needed to let herself cool down completely before speaking to someone she was upset with. As Fred and Ginny chatted excitedly about what the first task could be, she let her eyes wonder over to the Slytherin table where Viktor sat with his own friends. When he arrived about ten minutes ago his eyes only lingered over her for a second before his face returned to his normal scowl and he sat with his friends. Ever since he had arrived at Hogwarts he sat facing her, so that he could steal glances from across the room. Today, however, he sat with his back to her, and she thought she saw a few of his friends look her way. She had been ignoring this, thinking it was nothing until she saw Viktor stand and send her a wary look before storming out of the hall.

"Uh, guys-I'll see you later," Hermione muttered quickly as she stood up and strode quickly after him. She called out his name several times, but all he did was mutter under his breath in his native tongue and speed up. After resorting to a small jog and calling for him a few more times she got tired of being ignored. "VIKTOR KRUM! I SWEAR IF YOU DO NOT TURN AROUND RIGHT NOW I'M GOING TO-"

"I don't vant to speak vith you!" He hissed as he halted and turned sharply, causing her to almost run into him. "Do not vish to play your game." She was speechless for a moment as she processed this.

"Game? What are you talking about?"

"I saw you vith Veasley boy. You told me he vas friend. I saw you in his lap. I saw you kiss him!" He towered over her threateningly but she knew better than to be frightened. His anger only increased further when she laughed.

"Viktor, that wasn't-you don't," on one hand this situation was funny but on the other hand she wasn't sure how to explain herself without telling him that she had been unsure of his intentions with her. "I promise you that-" He shook his head and took a step back.

"You laugh and cannot even explain. I vasn't happy to come here because of Tournament and how people treat me. Everyone I haff met at zis school is after my money or fame. I thought that I haff found beautiful angel to trust and she breaks my heart," he finished with a groan and turned to walk away but she grabbed his hand desperately.

"No!" She pulled him back to face her. The dark eyes that usually looked down at her with such adoration were clouded with sadness, and his face was expressionless. As they stood in a deserted corridor Hermione wished for loud noise for the first time. Knowing that this wasn't the time to be nervous she got a bit closer so that their chests' were barely an inch from touching, and grasped his other hand in hers. She took a deep breath. "I am not someone who lies, and I hope that you can believe me. The boy you saw me with is Fred, and although he does have a crush on me," Viktor made a low growling sound at this. "I don't return those feelings. What you saw was my friend comforting me. I had a really bad argument with Harry and George and was crying when I found Fred. I guess when I'm upset I need physical comfort. Someone to hug me and make me feel secure, and Fred knows that." He stared at her for a long time, while her heart sank deeper and deeper into her chest as she was convinced that she had ruined everything.

"You do not haff feelings for zis boy?" Despite being slightly irritated that he refused to say Fred's name, the sinking feeling lightened.

"I have feelings," she got on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck, looking into his eyes. "For this boy," and with a deep blush at her boldness she placed a soft, lingering kiss to his cheek. Hermione heard him sigh as his arms wrapped around her small form, pulling her closer, and smiled as she felt his warm lips brush across her forehead.

"My Miya," he murmured against her skin. "I am sorry I haff assumed zat you vere vith Veasley boy. It is hard not to be jealous vhen I see you in his arms and I am vanting you as my girlfriend." His voice was husky and sent shivers down her spine as his warm fingers traced patterns on her back. She felt her stomach leap at his confession and breathing suddenly became difficult.

"Y-you want me to be your-?"

"My girlfriend, my loff, my printsesa, my Miya," he put a finger under her chin to tilt her face up to his. His chocolate eyes were filled with so much passion and adoration that she couldn't possibly look away, he put his forehead to hers. "If you will haff me."

"Of course I will, Viktor," she whispered softly, and his smile brought those familiar butterflies to her stomach.

"I vant so badly to kiss you," he whispered, and she blushed deeply and nodded her permission. "But moment shall be perfect for my printsesa, and my surprise should make it zis way." With one last kiss to her head and squeeze in his arms, he laced his fingers with hers and led her out of the castle.

**Translations**

**Shte doĭdesh li zakuska?-Are you coming to breakfast?**

**Az idvam!-I'm coming!**

**Printsesa-princess**

**Author's note: ****I know this is really short but I am leaving for the beach tomorrow morning and it is currently midnight and I need to get to bed…but I wanted to give you guys at least something before I left because I won't be able to update again until Friday. So…don't hate me for the short chapter but forgive me because my birthday is in two days! Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews I got while I was gone! I went to the beach with my boyfriend for my birthday and we had a great time! I'm sorry for the wait but I didn't even take my computer with me. Anyways, I've planned out this chapter and hopefully it will be good and things are going to start to pick up. I'm sorry for the short chapter before so this one will be extra-long and the rest of the chapters will be longer and more detailed as well.**

**One more thing, I've written stories before (if you like Narnia and Lucy/Caspian go check out my stories ****), but this is my first hp story and I haven't written in a while so I feel rusty. I don't want it to seem like Im begging for reviews but I have no idea if I'm doing a good job or not unless you guys tell me and if there are mistakes or annoying things im doing in my writing I want to be told so I can fix it! Enjoy the extremely fluffy chapter 7!**

**Chapter 7**

VIKTOR'S POV

Viktor felt as though he were on cloud nine as he held Hermione's hand, a new spring to his step. He couldn't believe how this day had turned out, especially since he had been in the foulest mood this morning. It had been an entirely foreign feeling to him, to have his heart broken. Although he had never intentionally hurt a girl's feelings he had broken several hearts in his time, but had never experienced it himself. He marveled at how easy it was for this fourteen year old girl to rip out his heart in an instant without even knowing it. The sight of her curled up in another boy's arms had been his undoing, and he wasn't sure it was something he could bear to go through again. He hoped, as he gave her small hand a gentle squeeze, that he could make her happy enough to never desire another boy's touch again. He thought back to their conversation; his heart beating fast as he requested her as his own, and the feeling of soaring in the sky when her sweet voice had accepted him. _She won't regret it, _he promised himself as they trotted towards the large ship that was his temporary home. _I will do anything to make her happy. _Once they got to the end of the dock he pulled his hand from her grasp and put it to her lightly freckled cheek.

"I vill only be a moment," he assured her with a kiss to her forehead before rushing inside to his cabin. He had been given the largest cabin aboard the ship which happened to be the only other private one, besides Karkaroff's. It had polished wooden floors and crimson walls, with a desk, wardrobe and king sized bed. Viktor opened his wardrobe and grabbed his favorite broom, a firebolt, before rushing back out to meet his girlfriend. What he wanted to show her was across the lake, and the only other way than swimming would be to go through the forbidden forest. Flying there was a must. Her bright, honey colored eyes washed over with fear when she was his broom, and her arms crossed over her chest nervously.

"Viktor, I'm scared of flying," she muttered meekly, avoiding his gaze as her eyes fell to her feet which shuffled underneath her. He was dumbfounded.

"How can you be afraid of zis?" He questioned as he closed the space between them, one hand resting on her upper arm. "I haff heard stories of you and friends doing dangerous zings. You are very brave, Miya. Zis is large part of vhat pulls me to you." Her beautiful eyes finally met his, the corners of her lips twitching to an almost-smile. _Such beautiful lips…_

"You think I'm brave?" She whispered, and he nodded while putting a hand to her cheek and brushing his thumb over her soft skin, loving the feeling of it. She spared a quick glance to his right hand that clutched his broom and bit her lip. "I just feel so out of control on a broom, like if I move the wrong way ever so slightly I'll fall off." He wanted to smile but didn't want her to think he was making fun of her. He never felt more at ease than when he was soaring through the clouds. There was no coach yelling at him, no fans pestering him for attention; just him and his broom with a cool breeze brushing across his skin.

"Flying is vonderful, Miya. Makes you carefree and vorries slip avay. Besides," he let his broom fall lightly to the floor of the dock as his arms circled her tightly, her head falling to his chest. "Haff no reason to vorry. Zere is no safer place for you zen right here," he nuzzled his face into the flesh of her neck, hearing her sigh in contentment. "I vould not let you get hurt, vill not let you fall. I promise, Miya."

"Okay," she shakily replied as he pulled away from her to pick up his broom. "I trust you, Viktor." He smiled widely at this and mounted the firebolt with ease before looking at her expectantly. She looked unsure of what to do, her fingers playing with the delicate chain around her neck. He lowered the broom so that his feet touched the ground, making it easier for her to get on.

"Vill be better for you to be in front," he explained, taking her hand as she swung her leg over cautiously. "Zis vay I can hold onto you." As he said this he wrapped an arm securely around her waist, pulling her so that she was molded into his chest. She relaxed back into him, wriggling her bottom as she adjusted to get more comfortable. He swallowed a low groan that threatened to escape his throat at her accidental gesture. _Control yourself, Viktor. She's young and doesn't realize the effect she has. _He tried to force himself to think of anything but the way her bottom was practically in his lap and her shapely hips rested against his. The hand he had wrapped around her waist tingled as he imagined unwillingly that it was resting on bare skin. His head rested on her shoulder, soft curls brushing against his cheek as her sweet scent invaded his senses. _My angel is intoxicating…_

"Are you okay?" Her sweet, nervous voice brought him back to reality as she shifted again. His hand grasped her hip mid-movement, halting it.

"Yes," he grunted. _Karkaroff in a bikini, Karkaroff in a bikini,_ he thought over and over. _Hermione in a bikini. Oh goodness. Oh-DAMN IT! KARKAROFF IN A BIKINI JUMPING UP AND DOWN!_

"Are you sure? We've been sitting here for a while and you haven't said anything…" He swallowed the lump in his throat as he finally managed to calm down, thankful it didn't get to a point where she could _notice._

"Yes printsesa," he murmured into her hair. "I vas only zinking of best vay to go. Are you ready?" He noticed how she trembled in his arms. "Remember, you are safe vith me loff." He kissed the side of her head softly.

"Just go slow please," she whimpered, her eyes clamping shut. He hated seeing her frightened, but knew that flying was something so amazing that she should experience, and had no doubt in his mind of his ability to protect her. He had never held anything so precious in his arms and would be damned if any harm came her way. With a nod he kicked off the ground, muttering assuring words into her ear as he brought them about a hundred feet off the ground. He would normally go much higher but wanted to make her as comfortable as possible. He watched her eyes slowly open before she squealed in fright, closing them again as she turned slightly to hide her face in his neck. "Please don't let me fall."

"Never," he answered firmly, pulling her tighter to him. He didn't enjoy her frightened state but couldn't help but enjoy the closeness of her body to his and the way her breath felt against his skin. "Vould you feel better going ofer forest or lake?"

"The lake," she squeaked. "Thank you."

"Da," he replied, tracing soft patterns on her stomach in an attempt to relax her as they flew towards their destination. He heard a whimper in his neck and started to speak to her in his language in a comforting voice, hoping this would calm her. "Otpusnete moyat angel . Vie ste v bezopasnost . Vie ste naĭ-krasivoto momiche , koeto nyakoga sŭm vizhdal. Az nikoga ne sŭm se chuvstval po tozi nachin za vseki, koĭto predi . Padam za teb tolkova bŭrzo, che me plashi." He felt her soft lips brush against his neck, causing his breath to catch in his throat.

"Hmm," she murmured with a sigh. He grinned as he felt her body ease from its tense state. "Bulgarian is so beautiful. I wish I could speak it."

"I vill teach you," he replied instantly, feeling her smile against his skin. "Vill learn so quickly, my brilliant Miya."

"Good. Then I will know what you are saying about me that you don't want me to know," she replied slyly, her head lifting from his shoulder to look into his eyes. He chuckled and kissed her nose.

"I only haff good zings to say about my Miya," he said. "I vas telling you how happy you make me." This wasn't the whole truth but certainly not a lie. He didn't want to scare her off by telling her the intensity of his feelings for her. He watched a soft blush grace her flawless skin.

"No one has ever made me happier than you do, Viktor," she whispered, kissing his cheek. She had no idea what her words had done to him. The idea that her feelings were even slightly close to his own made him want to scream with joy. He contained himself as he brought them to the ground, finally at their destination.

"Ve are here," he whispered into her ear, guiding her off the broom with a gentle hand on her back. She looked around curiously, looking unsure. "Ve haff to valk a bit, printsesa." He explained, taking her hand and pulling her into the thick mass of trees. He knew she would love this place, it reminded him so much of her. They walked in silence for a few minutes before he stopped just before they were to arrive. "Close your eyes," he requested, going to stand behind her, his hands going to her arms so he could guide her. She hesitated a moment before obeying and walking forward, trusting him as her guide. He smiled as they got to a good spot. "Open," he whispered in her ear. He heard her sharp intake of breath and her hands went to her mouth in surprise.

"Oh Viktor, this is beautiful," she stated softly, completely mesmerized. Viktor felt pride instantly. He had brought her to his secret place that he had found shortly after arriving at Hogwarts while he was on a late night ride. In the middle of the forest was a small meadow covered in pure green grass and surrounded by cherry blossom trees. Various other flowers were scattered throughout the meadow, but the most beautiful part of this place was that it was home to hundreds of light fairies. They flew about humming softly, the sound pure bliss to human ears. They zoomed through the trees, racing each other and giggling musically. Viktor had gone a step further to conjure some glass jars which held flames and scattered them through the trees, trying to make it as beautiful for Hermione as possible.

"I found zis place a vhile ago. It is one place I can be alone and safe from giggling fans, but I vant you to know about it too. It is so beautiful zat it reminds me of you, but you outweigh it considerably," she giggled softly as he took her face in his hands, resting his forehead against hers and staring into her eyes deeply. "Zis place is filled vith beauty, peacefulness, perfection and happiness. Zis is how I vould describe you, and zis is vhy I vould come here, to be reminded of you vhen I vas too scared to talk to you." He saw her eyes soften as she leaned her cheek into his touch. He pulled away slightly, pulling out his wand and pointing it to the ground. He swirled his wand a few times and concentrated hard as a single white rose grew from the ground and bloomed before their eyes. Viktor leaned over and pulled it from the ground, before muttering a protection spell over it so that it would never wilt. Turning back to his girlfriend, he felt a twinge to his heart at her dazzling smile.

"That's so beautiful, Viktor," she whispered, taking it from his outstretched hand. "You didn't even say a spell." He shrugged sheepishly. His eyes met hers as he took the flower from her hand while conjuring up a small, skinny vase to put it in before setting it on the ground.

"Vandless magic is sort of hard to learn but easy once you haff grasp on it," he reached forward and stroked her cheek. "Red roses are pretty but color is inappropriate for you. Vhite is pure and delicate, but zis rose is strong. It vill not vilt or grow veak. Is beautiful, innocent; and yet I haff no doubt it vill stand against any obstacle. It doesn't need anything besides itself to be zis vay, just like you. Miya, ze moment I saw you I knew I had to haff you in my presence. Being next to you, breathing ze same air has been ze only zhing keeping me sane vhile I haff been here. I do not vish to frighten you. I know zhat my feelings are strong for how long I haff known you but-" His voice trailed off as Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist, her big honey eyes looking up at him with that same unidentifiable look. He wished he knew what she was thinking.

"Viktor, when I'm with you I feel this aching in my chest that just will not cease. At first, I admit, it sort of made me irritated because I didn't want to get my hopes up that you cared about me," his hands cupped her cheeks as he shook his head. _How could she think that way? _"But it goes away when I'm not with you, and I miss it terribly. I don't want these feelings to go away, Viktor. I need you," she whispered this last part, meeting his loving gaze with wide eyes. His large fingers stroked her cheeks lightly, willing her to realize how perfect she was. _I will make her realize how much I adore her, how important she is. _"Please kiss me." Her request was soft and meek, but determined. His eyes went from her eyes to her pink, full lips and back again. Leaning forward ever so slightly, he pressed his lips to hers.

It was as if they were floating, the world stopped around them and time stood still. He brushed his lips over hers gently, knowing this was her first kiss. After a few moments he heard her moan in the back of her throat as she began to participate, the feeling of her soft lips moving over his own making him dizzy. There was no awkwardness, just perfection and pure bliss. Nothing had ever felt so right. One hand stayed stroking her cheek while another was lost in a mass of soft, golden curls. Her arms tightened around him as his tongue shyly slid across the crease of her lips, a moan escaping his mouth as she granted him access. Their tongues slid against eachother, stroking one another affectionately. She tasted of some sort of candy, he couldn't pin point it exactly but it was the most incredible taste he had ever experienced. Her little hands had circled around to rest against his chest, fingers tracing the muscles of his chest, making him shudder in pleasure. The lightest, smallest touch from her could drive him over the edge. His hand that rested on her cheek went to rest on her hip, his thumb somehow finding its way under her shirt ever so slightly, stroking the soft skin it found there. She whimpered into his mouth, pulling herself closer to him, her hips pressing close to his own. He groaned and pulled away, this being the most painful thing he had ever done.

"Ve must stop," he chuckled at her pout and kissed her soft lips lightly, now swollen from his kisses. Her cheeks were flushed as she bit her lip nervously. He growled at the unintentionally erotic image she displayed for him, pulling her in for a much more forceful kiss, releasing her way too soon and earning a moan of protest. "I am sorry, loff. I did not mean for kiss to be so-"

"Amazing?" She suggested with a giggle. _You have no idea. _

"Intoxicating," he murmured, gathering her into his arms and nuzzling his face into her hair. "You are like a drug, printsesa." He heard her give a musical laugh before he pulled her down with him to sit against a nearby tree, instantly pulling her into his lap in a possessive embrace, her head going to rest in the crook of his neck. He growled as this reminded him of the way he had seen her with that boy. She seemed to read his mind as her lips brushed over the stubble on his jaw.

"I promise I won't let anyone else hold me like that again," she whispered, linking her arms around his neck as he sighed in contentment and hugged her a little tighter. "Only you."

"Good," he replied, leaning in so that his lips were a breath away from her own. "Because you're mine," he playfully stated although he was completely serious, capturing her lips in for another passionate kiss. Their laughter filled the meadow for nearly the next two hours, that is, when they weren't lost in each other's kisses.

**Translations:**

**-Otpusnete moyat angel . Vie ste v bezopasnost . Vie ste naĭ-krasivoto momiche , koeto nyakoga sŭm vizhdal. Az nikoga ne sŭm se chuvstval po tozi nachin za vseki, koĭto predi . Padam za teb tolkova bŭrzo, che me plashi-relax my angel. you are safe. you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I have never felt this way about anyone before. I am falling for you so quickly that it frightens me.**

**-printsesa-princess **

**Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter! **

**A/N: I apologize if it seems like Viktor's accent is changing over time. I've been trying to get it perfect. I went on YouTube and listened to interviews with the actor who played him to listen to his voice and I think I have it down now.**

**Chapter 8**

HERMIONE'S POV

Hermione sighed in contentment as Viktor gently wove his fingers through her curls, her head rested on his shoulder. She felt warm lips brush against her forehead as he hugged her a little tighter to his chest, the warmth he provided and melodic humming of the fairies threatening to coax her into a deep sleep. It was hard for her to believe that someone like Viktor could care so much about her to bring her to such an amazing place simply for a first kiss. _I couldn't imagine him doing any better, _she thought to herself, as the aching in her chest grew as memories of his skilled lips and tongue working magic on her untrained mouth came flooding over her. She wasn't sure of her ability but the fact that he kept kissing her randomly seemed like a good sign. Part of her kept wondering what she had done to deserve someone so amazing. _Stop it, Hermione! Viktor thinks you're smart, brave and beautiful so you better get some confidence because insecurity is not attractive! Just look at how he looks at you! _Right at this moment she caught him staring at her with adoring eyes, and instead of looking away in embarrassment like he would do in the library he only smiled softly as their eyes met.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered as he leaned in to press his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. Her eyes drifted closed as she moved her lips in sync with his, never feeling as if she could get enough of him. She adjusted so that she straddled his lap, wanting to have better access to his lips. Hermione let her hand rest on his cheek, rubbing over the light stubble she found there. Feeling brave, she pulled away from his lips, and the moan of protest that came from his mouth was short lived as she replaced her lips on his jaw. She left a trail of kisses on the strong curve of it before allowing her mouth to trail down to his neck, biting down lightly and sucking gently. "Miya," he groaned, his hands going to rest on her waist as his head fell back to rest against the tree behind them. She smiled against his skin, liking the reaction she got out of him, experimentally letting her tongue trace over the area she had been sucking on. He moaned loudly and gripped her a little tighter, but just as she was about to continue she squealed in surprise when he began tickling her sides.

"Viktor!" She squeaked breathlessly as she squirmed in his arms. "Stop!" He stilled his hands but kept her firmly in place.

"Vell vhat are you trying to do to me, little temptress?" He growled playfully as she shrugged innocently. "You make it hard to be gentleman." Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she moved slightly in his lap to get more comfortable, freezing when she felt something hard brush against her thigh. She met his eyes with a questioning look, seeing his face turn red and his eyes avert in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, loff. Is uncontrollable." She giggled lightly, though she was still a bit uncomfortable with the situation.

"I know, don't worry about it. It's my fault anyway," she said meekly. His hands gripped her waist firmly and, before she could protest, he was lifting her off his lap and setting her on the ground next to him. He kept one arm around her waist, allowing her to lean into him, but one stayed resting over his lap. She guessed that this was to hide his "problem." "So anyways," she began awkwardly, causing them both to laugh lightly. "Have you any idea what the first task may be?" He simply shook his head. "Well you need to figure it out! They must have given you some sort of clue."

"They haff not given us any clues, Miya," he said with a sigh. "I don't think ve are supposed to know anything until ve arrive for task." She huffed in annoyance, her arms folding across her chest.

"Well great," she said sarcastically, worry filling her heart. "Now I have two people to worry about and neither of you are prepared in any way!"

"Ze only zhing I can do is practice defensive spells I suppose," he muttered, and she could sense the discomfort in his voice. "That's all I have at this point." She bit her lip, a lump rising in her throat as she fought back tears.

"I hate this stupid tournament," she groaned. "Not only do I have a boyfriend and best friend that are risking their lives in it; my best friend not even doing it by his will, but my other best friend is being a total prat because he's jealous!"

"Who is zis prat?"

"Ronald," she muttered with a tinge of disgust in her voice at his name. "He thinks that Harry put his name in the cup without telling him how, so he's jealous and thinks that Harry just wants attention." She stopped as a thought popped into her head, looking up at Viktor questioningly. "You don't think Harry did it, do you?" He was silent for a moment, before shaking his head slowly.

"No. I do not know Harry too vell but I know zat it vould haff been hard to get around ze age line. I do not zink seventh year could do it, let alone a fourth year," as he finished she let out a sigh of relief and leaned into him a little more.

"When is the first task?" She asked.

"Beginning of October," he muttered, she could hear the thick blanket of worry coating his words and felt bad for bringing this up.

"Okay well," she whispered, putting a hand to his cheek so that he was looking down at her, watching his eyes soften the way they only did for her. "Please be careful, Viktor. No matter if you win or lose you'll still be the most amazing boy that I've met. So please just keep yourself safe so that I don't have to lose you," she felt a break in her voice at the last part, and in a flash she was back on his lap, engrossed entirely in his arms with his lips moving over her own passionately. One arm was wrapped around her waist tightly while his other hand was tangled in her hair at the back of her head, holding her in place as he kissed her. After a few blissful moments his kiss slowed, becoming gentle and soft until he pulled away, still keeping her close.

"I'm sorry," he choked out. "I haff just been under so much pressure to be perfect and vin tournament for school, vhile still practicing on broom to stay in shape because coach is mad at me for losing Vorld Cup. But you are only one to care more about me zhen any of zhese zhings." She felt a pang in her heart at his words, not understanding how some people treated him. The people that were supposed to be his friends treated him like a puppet whose only purpose was to throw money at them.

"Viktor," she breathed, cupping his face in her hands and rubbing her thumbs over his skin lightly. "You could be some poor and unathletic guy in Slytherin for all I care," he chuckled lightly. "As long as you remain the same Viktor here," she put a hand over his heart. "I will always look at you in the same way." She closed the space between them with a soft, lingering kiss to his lips before pulling away and resting her forehead to his.

"Blagodarya, Miya, "he whispered, leaning in once more when a loud pop from behind them caused her to jump and turn.

"Oh! Esther is sorry, Master Krum," a feeble looking house elf stood behind them, wringing her skinny, long fingers in front of her. She looked a lot like Dobby only with a wider face and longer lashes, a dirty rag the only thing covering her. Viktor moved Hermione off his lap once more to kneel in front of the elf.

"Is okay, Esther," he said softly. "Is everything alright?" She nodded, but her eyes were focused on Hermione over his shoulder, looking sort of frightened. Viktor noticed this and smiled, taking Esther's hand and pulling her toward his girlfriend slightly. "Vhere are manners? Esther zis is Hermioninny, my girlfriend." Hermione bit her lip with a smile at Viktor's attempt at her real name, watching the elf's face light up at this announcement.

"This is the pretty witch you told me about? She is your girlfriend now?" Viktor beamed and nodded happily, sparing a loving gaze in her direction, causing her to blush. _He tells his elf things like this? I'm glad he is treating her well. _"You don't exaggerate, master. She is beautiful!" Hermione was probably the color of a tomato now as she put out her hand to shake the little creatures.

"Hermione," she said softly. "It is nice to meet you, Esther."

"Hermione," Esther repeated perfectly, sending a slight scowl in Viktor's direction. "You must learn to say her name properly!" Viktor chuckled and nodded. Hermione giggled and shook her head.

"Viktor calls me Miya," she explained, putting a hand on her boyfriend's back and rubbing gently. "And I love it. Are you Viktor's elf from home, Esther?"

"No ma'am but I wish I was," the elf replied sadly. "I am a Durmstrang elf, chosen to come with Master Karkaroff and the students on the ship to serve while they are away. Only Master Krum is nice to me. The rest of the men on the ship yell at me and smack me when I move too slowly. Master Krum gives me clothes and good food so I can take care of family who also work at school. I will be sad when Master Krum graduates after this year." Esther finished with a sad sigh, and Hermione's heart broke slightly. Viktor once again took the elf's hand.

"I vill try to find vay to haff you come to live vith my family, Esther. Please do not worry," he said soothingly, reaching forward and brushing away a small tear from her eye. _He really is wonderful, _Hermione thought as she watched her boyfriend with admiration. _Actually, perfect is probably more fitting for him. _They watched Esther compose herself before getting down to business.

"Thank you, Master Krum. Master Karkaroff has told me to come collect you because he has something to tell you that is important," she winced slightly as she mentioned her least favorite master.

"Thank you, Esther," he said, pulling a bit of money from his pocket and handing it to her. "Could you please go back and tell him that I vill be there shortly? I need to take Miya back first." With a smile and a nod, Esther was gone. Viktor sighed and stood, pulling Hermione with him as he wrapped his arms around her. "I suppose ve haff to go now. Vill you be more comfortable on ze broom now?" She got a little nervous at the mention of flying but gave her best confident smile.

"It's still not my favorite mode of transportation. But I know I'll be okay since I'll be with you," he seemed to like this answer as he grazed his lips against hers lightly.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Hermione couldn't help but smile as she reminisced on the day's events on her walk back from the ship to the castle. Viktor had tried to insist on walking her back but she deemed it unnecessary. It was the middle of the day and perfectly safe for her to walk alone, and she made the point that if he took too long to arrive, Esther may get in trouble with Karkaroff. He had been a little put out but agreed with her, and opted for a long kiss before sending her off. _I can't believe I have a boyfriend,_ she thought with a beaming grin. _Specifically one who seems to have stepped right out of a fairy tale. _She was so lost in her own head that she almost didn't notice the figure walking toward her hurriedly with a mop of fiery red hair upon his head.

"Oi! Mione!" Ron called out, picking up into a run to meet her quicker. She scowled, not particularly in the mood to speak to him at the moment.

"Ronald, I've had a really good day and don't need it spoiled by your jealous whining," she scoffed confidently, earning a surprised and slightly hurt look from her best friend. He stepped in front of her path, determined, making her stop. "Ronald!"

"I have to tell you something," he moaned in defense. He eyed the area behind her warily. "Why are you coming from the Durmstrang ship?" She crossed her arms over her chest, thinking that now wasn't the best time to reveal that she was dating his idol.

"None of your business," she hissed. "Now what do you have to tell me? My patience is wearing thin and I'm supposed to help Harry in the library today." Ron's eyes flashed with anger at this but he shook it off.

"Okay, first of all I'm really sorry but I haven't done anything to you so you have no right to be-"

"Excuse me?! You most certainly have done something to me! You are letting your jealousy dictate your actions and putting me in a very tight spot between my two best friends! You're proving that you're not as good of a friend to Harry as I thought because you can't even tell when he's telling you the truth you're too busy being a jealous prat!" She was seething at this point, and ready to leave. She went to step around him but his hand to her arm halted her. "Let me go."

"I wasn't trying to upset you, 'Mione," he said with a groan, running a hand through his messy red hair. "I just wanted to tell you that Hagrid is looking for Harry, and it's really important. Could you please just pass along the message?" She eyed him for a moment before pulling her arm away.

"Fine," she spat, purposefully bumping his shoulder as she walked away. _Boys are idiotic, _she thought as she rolled her eyes.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

VIKTOR'S POV

Viktor took a deep breath before pushing the large mahogany doors open to his headmaster's office. A chill went up his spine as he spotted him from behind, sitting in a large armchair in front of a roaring fire.

"Vhat is it that I haff done to you, Viktor?" Karkaroff growled menacingly, as he beckoned the young seeker to sit beside of him. Viktor's face turned to confusion as he sat in the neighboring armchair.

"I don't know vhat you are-"

"Let talk, boy!" He hissed, turning to him with fire in his eyes. "I call on you to tell you zhat you vill haff to face deadly dragon in first task, to find out from ze help zhat you have been fondling a MUDBLOOD IN ZE VOODS?" The initial shock of learning about the dragons washed away instantly as Karkaroff finished his sentence. Viktor's face contorted with anger as he glared at the older man.

"Vhat did you just call her?" He growled, gripping the sides of the arm chair to prevent himself from pouncing on the headmaster. Karkaroff smirked evilly.

"A filthy little mudblood, Viktor. Dirt beneath my feet. Scum. Vhat vorks best for you?" Viktor's body shook violently as he rose slowly from his seat, towering over the man who looked the least bit threatened.

"You vill not speak of her zhat vay. Unless you vish for me to blow tournament and switch schools, not to mention rip your greasy head off, I suggest you vatch carefully how you speak of my girlfriend," with this he turned sharply and stomped out of the room, not hearing the headmaster's last comment.

"Big mistake, boy."

**Translations:**

**Blagodarya—thank you **

**Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

HERMIONE'S POV

"I'm getting really tired of this, Harry. You've never had a problem telling me what's on your mind, and you know that I can tell when you're upset," Hermione pleaded desperately for what seemed like the hundredth time. Ever since Harry returned from Hagrid's hut the previous night he seemed rather worried. His skin was a little paler than usual and he kept muttering under his breath, occasionally letting out a sigh of frustration. Every time she had inquired about it, though, he had changed the subject or just downright turned her down. Harry had finally given her a muffled apology about the fight over Viktor, and of course she had forgiven him almost instantly. She knew that he was under a lot of pressure at the moment and needed her friendship more than ever, so it wasn't a good time to be holding a grudge. George, not being particularly good with feeling and emotions, had simply given her one of his classic bear hugs and tickled her until she surrendered with an "apology accepted."

"I can't tell you, 'Mione," Harry moaned, clearly irritated, but it wasn't as if she cared in the slightest way.

"Well I'm not daft enough to not realize that it has to be something about the first task. I assume that Hagrid somehow found out what it was and told you about it last night," she replied in a matter-of-fact tone, readjusting the heavy, book filled bag that was slung over her shoulder. They were currently headed to potions, their last class of the day. Ron walked about a hundred feet in front of them along with Seamus Finnigan, and both of them kept sending Harry and Hermione scowls that were simply ignored. Hermione had too much on her mind for childish drama, and suspected Harry was feeling the same way. "So why don't you just spill it? I can help you figure out how to handle it." A long, drawn out sigh was heard from her companion, and she knew he was having an inner battle with himself.

"I know you will be able to help, Hermione. But first of all I'm not even supposed to know, and Hagrid told me that all of the other champions have been told by their headmasters," at this Hermione nodded in realization. _That must be what Karkaroff wanted to talk to Viktor about yesterday. _"So I really don't think you're supposed to know. Secondly, I don't want you to be worried about me."

"But I won't tell anyone what it is, Harry, I promise! I can help you and I'll be more worried if I don't know what it is," she pleaded with a whine, giving him a pouty face in hopes to guilt him into it. He only chuckled at this.

"That stopped working on me a long time ago. I'm not telling you, and that's final. Just drop it, please?" Hermione stomped her foot in frustration as they arrived at class, shuffling in with the crowd of fourth years trying to squeeze in the door at once.

"Fine. I'll just ask my _cradle robber _boyfriend what it is," she said mockingly, slightly amused at the flash of anger in her friend's eyes. Harry seemed to be trying hard to keep composure, one fist squeezing and releasing over and over.

"You're dating him now?" His voice was surprisingly calm, but shaky.

"He asked me to be his girlfriend yesterday, and I said yes. I'm dating Viktor Krum and _that's final,_" she mocked his previous statement, sending a smug smirk in his direction at the dumb struck look on his face before lightly trotting over to their usual seat. Harry didn't say another word to her for a few minutes as they waited for class to begin. Just as Snape came slithering out from his office, he leaned over and whispered into her ear.

"Don't think I'm not going to have a talk with him."

Hermione laughed under her breath and rolled her eyes to this statement. Harry meant to be threatening and she didn't doubt that he could get a point across. Yet she found it hard to believe that he was going to intimidate her boyfriend who was not only four years older and a foot taller, but also had about an extra fifty pounds of muscle over Harry. She had seen Viktor when he was angry and it wasn't a pretty sight, so she made a mental note to warn him about Harry's "talk" and ask him to go easy on her friend. Harry meant well, after all.

"If the two of you are done," Snape hissed, causing Harry and Hermione to jump out of their seats slightly. "I would like to begin my class. Perhaps we should switch things around a bit and assign new term partners?" Hermione rolled her eyes. She had always partnered with either Harry or Ron since first year, and it was ridiculous that only now Snape decided that a change was in order. "I saw that, Miss Granger. You just cost Gryffindor ten points. Since you seem a tad rebellious these days perhaps I should pair you with my best student. Draco?" Her eyes traveled to where the bleach blonde demon sat, dread filling her gut. _Oh please don't pair me with him. _"Do you think you could keep this girl's behavior under control for the term?" Draco smiled evilly and nodded, sending a smirk in her direction. "Excellent. Potter you switch with Draco and Goyle will be your new partner." The two friends moaned in agony as they went to sit with their new partners. Hermione sat with her arms crossed; her chair pulled as far away from Draco's as possible while still remaining at the same desk as the rest of the class got their partner assignments. Judging by the way things were arranged, Hermione suspected Snape's method of deciding who to put where weighed heavily on what would make the Gryffindor's the most unhappy. The class was relatively short, due to the fact that Snape simply assigned reading and an essay on the history of veritaserum. Just as they began to pack up, her new partner turned to her.

"Been meaning to have a little chat with you, Granger," Draco whispered with a raspy voice, leaning over to get closer. Hermione leaned away as he did this, knowing that if she went any farther she would fall onto the ground. "Your boyfriend didn't do you any favors by embarrassing me like that. He won't be the one to pay for it, though." From over his shoulder she could see Harry staring at them worriedly.

"If you behave yourself maybe I won't tell Viktor what you just said, Malfoy. But that is a maybe. Personally I'd rather enjoy seeing him rip your head off, as long as I have my camera ready," she never met his gaze as she spoke bravely, afraid to give her own fear away. Up until now Draco had never successfully intimidated her or made her afraid, but ever since Viktor had scared him out of Honeyduke's she would find his eyes scanning her over hungrily like a piece of prey.

"The more he does to me, the worse you're going to get it, mudblood." She ignored this as she hurriedly packed her books away and stood up.

"What's the problem here?" Hermione looked up to see Ron stomping over towards their table, Seamus and Harry following closely behind. Draco smirked and stood up to get on Ron's level.

"None of your business, Weasley."

"I was sitting right behind you, you stupid little fucker I heard what you said to her!" Ron's ears were scarlet but his face was contorted with anger, hands fisted at his sides, one clutching his wand.

"Ronald," Hermione said softly, grabbing his arm and tugging him toward her slightly. "Just leave it," he gave her a confused and pleading look. He obviously wanted to beat Draco's face in. "Thank you for standing up for me," she whispered, rubbing his arm. "But we will all get into trouble if there is a fight."

"Fine," he muttered, sending one last scowl toward Malfoy, then another to Harry, before slumping out of the room with Seamus. Hermione felt a hand take hers and she knew it was Harry.

"I don't know what happened," he said whilst pulling her farther from Malfoy until she was slightly behind him. "But you better keep your bloody distance." He yanked her from the room before Draco could say anything, but they heard him and his friends snickering from behind them.

"I had it handled," Hermione hissed as she roughly pulled her hand from Harry's and brushed a few curls from her face. "I don't always need you guys coming to my bloody rescue."

"Well earlier you said you could tell when I'm worried, but I can tell when you're scared," his words were slightly harsh but gentle at the same time as he reclaimed her hand and gave it a little squeeze. "I'm not ever going to stop defending you, because I love you. You're like my sister and I'm not just going to stand by if I see someone upsetting you." She sighed, feeling a little guilty.

"I know Harry, and I'm sorry. Just forget it. Could you do me a favor though?" She mumbled, watching him nod immediately. "Don't tell Viktor about this when you talk to him. About Malfoy being my partner or about what just happened." Harry raised an eyebrow to her in confusion, but she just eyed him desperately. "Please." He sighed as he gave in before she hugged him briefly and dashed off toward the library.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

VIKTOR'S POV

It was safe to say that Viktor Krum was in a rather rotten mood. He was still seething with anger after his encounter with his headmaster the previous day, adding another thing to the long list of reasons why he despised Karkaroff. On top of this, he was worried about how he was going to handle a dragon with only a wand. He hadn't stayed in Karkaroff's office long enough to really learn what he had to accomplish with the dragon, but assumed that the task was either to get past it or get something from it. _If I could have my broom with me I'd easily be able to get by it, _he thought bitterly as he threw a rock into the lake, having finished classes for the day. The Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students took the same classes that the Hogwarts students who were in their year did, and Viktor had decided quickly that he preferred McGonagall to his own transfiguration teacher, but couldn't stand Snape, the potions master.

"Oi! Krum!" He jumped, momentarily startled from his relaxed state and turned to see the boy he knew to be Harry Potter striding toward him, looking determined. Viktor didn't know this particular Gryffindor very well but was aware that he had gotten Hermione upset enough to cry the other day, so his face immediately set into a sour scowl.

"Vat do you vant?" The younger boy looked taken aback by the sting in his tone but ignored it.

"I want to talk about Hermione," Harry stated, looking a little uneasy. Viktor smirked as he watched the fourth year take in his towering presence and gulp.

"Yes, vhy don't ve talk about how you made her cry ze other day? Zis I vould loff to haff explained to me," he said slowly and menacingly. "Miya tells me you are like brother to her, but if I vas lucky enough to haff a sister I vouldn't make her cry." Harry, still looking frightened, raised an eyebrow.

"Miya? No one calls her that."

"Zis is vat I call her, I came up vith it. I haff trouble saying her name," he said lowly, slightly embarrassed but not enough to lessen his threatening demeanor. "You avoid my question. Tell me vat you did to my Miya to make her upset." He was surprised when Harry adjusted his posture so that he stood a little taller, the look in his eyes going from frightened to angry instantaneously.

"I've known _Hermione _for four years, and she is the closest thing to family I have. Not only is she practically my sister but my best friend and the most important person in my life. The only real family I have can't stand the sight of me, but I get through the time I have to spend with them from her letters. The Weasley's are my friends and their parents treat me like a son, but Hermione is the _only _person who has been there for me no matter what, and the only person I feel comfortable enough to tell absolutely anything without fear of being judged. I go out of my way every day to make sure that she is happy. I got a little carried away the other day, got a little too protective, and hurt her feelings in the process. But don't you think for a second that I would ever intentionally hurt her. And don't you dare think," Harry stepped toward him slowly, venom coating his words. "That you care about her even a fraction of the amount that I do." Viktor was silent for a couple of moments, processing the rant of the bespectacled fourth year. He wanted to argue with him, to tell him that he hadn't the faintest idea how much and how quickly he had grown to care for the little witch in question. This aside, he could understand how Harry felt. Viktor knew first-hand what it was like to have a limited number of people that he could really talk to. He took a deep breath, planning his response carefully.

"I understand how you feel. I do not haff more zen a handful of people I can trust, and all but two of zem are family. Those two are my best friend and Miya. I haff not known her long but she makes me happier than any other can," there was a pregnant pause during which time Harry studied Viktor, as if searching for any hint of dishonesty.

"Look, Krum-I mean…Viktor, Hermione has never had a boyfriend before, and as far as I know hasn't even been kissed," Viktor shifted awkwardly, deciding it was best that Harry didn't know about their little date in the woods the other day. "She's completely inexperienced, so don't do anything that I'd have to kill you for," he muttered, not going to specifics, stepping back and turning slightly as if to take his leave before pausing. "By the way, she's going to ask you about the first task. I know your headmaster probably told you what it is." With this, Harry Potter left Viktor standing by the lake.

**I meant for this to be longer but it's almost one in the morning and I'm tired! I'll write a new chapter tomorrow! Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm starting to realize that this is progressing rather slowly, and my chapters are either going from day to day or to a different time in the same day. I promise that I'll pick things up a bit (:**

**Chapter 10**

HERMIONE'S POV

A small groan fell from Hermione's lips as she rolled of bed slightly late on a particularly rainy Friday morning. She hadn't been in the best of moods over the last four days. This was partially because she still didn't know what the first task was and that she had been forced to sit through potions with Malfoy twice this week. The biggest factor weighing her mood down, however, was that she hadn't been able to spend any real time with Viktor. She hadn't expressed her frustration with this to him or any of her friends, not wanting to sound silly. Being close Harry Potter had shown her some of the downsides to being famous, but that seemed like nothing compared to Viktor's day to day life. Apart from the normal stress of a seventh year taking wildly advanced classes, her boyfriend was also busy preparing for this bloody tournament that he didn't even want to be in. On top of this, he was expected to rise early in the morning to work out to keep in shape for Quidditch, as well as train with his assistant coach that had joined Durmstrang on their trip to Hogwarts. Viktor had told her repeatedly that if this coach wasn't there, he wouldn't bother doing all of the extra training. Hermione sighed, wishing that were true, but the Bulgarian Quidditch coach was watching her sweet boyfriend like a hawk.

Hermione had a bit of real contact with him on Wednesday night when they both happened to be in the library. She had made her way over to the couches to do the reading Snape had assigned her when she found him there reading his transfiguration book. His chocolate eyes looked hazy and dark circles lined the area beneath them. She had cleared her throat to get his attention.

_His head snapped up and lip curled, ready to curse the sorry soul who interrupted him. But his eyes softened as he saw her. _

"_Miya," he breathed, setting his book aside long enough to pull her into his lap on the couch with her back resting against his chest. She giggled as he nuzzled his face into her neck. "My little angel," she heard him whisper into her skin. Hermione tilted her head slightly to allow his lips to press against hers in a loving kiss. _

"_Back to your reading, lover boy," she teased, handing him his book before opening her own. _

"_Feisty little angel," he re-stated, earning him playful smack on the arm. His arms stayed around her while reading so that his book was slightly in her lap, while she held her own closer to her chest._

_After about thirty minutes she noticed that he hadn't turned a page in quite some time and looked up to see that her boyfriend had fallen into a deep slumber. A smile graced her lips; he was rather cute when he slept, not at all tense or naturally scowling as he did on a regular basis. His book had slipped from his fingers whilst his arms tightened around her. _

"_Miya," he muttered in his sleep causing her cheeks to glow with a rosy hue. She allowed him to nap for a while, telling herself she would wake him after about thirty minutes, pleased to know she filled his dreams._

Sadly, besides this little meeting the only contact the couple had was in the form of letters. She knew to expect at least three a day; a short one at breakfast and lying on her pillow when she went to bed, and a lengthier one mid-day. She couldn't resist the urge to send him a quick note Wednesday night after their encounter in the library. Hermione scribbled on a small piece of parchment as soon as she arrived back in her dorm, murmuring a spell over it so that it took the shape of a bird and flew from her window toward the ship.

_**I hope you enjoyed your nap, lover boy. Do you dream of me often? ~Hermione**_

She couldn't help but giggle when she read the reply that came within minutes.

_**I have dreamt of you every night since I first saw you, little angel. ~Viktor**_

Hermione found that she kept scolding herself whenever she started to miss Viktor's company. _You've only just started dating-and you didn't know him long before that. Stop being such a girl!_ It was hard to control her feelings toward the older Bulgarian, however, especially because they were growing rapidly. It seemed as if, to her delight, Viktor's feelings were rather strong. She noticed how his mood changed drastically whenever she was around, easily going from sour to overjoyed. There was a certain look in his dark orbs reserved especially for her, making her feel like the most important person on the planet. As she dressed in her usual grey sweater, Gryffindor tie and pleated skirt, her lips perked up a bit when she remembered him say that he would curse anyone who tried to keep him from her this weekend. Grabbing her bag and stuffing her school robe inside of it, Hermione quickly strode from the girls dormitory, out of the portrait hole and toward the Great Hall. She looked out one of the windows in the corridor and was able to see the Quidditch pitch, and several small figures zooming around it, knowing that Viktor was one of them. As she entered the Great Hall, she smiled when she saw her friends eating and chatting happily; apart from Harry who seemed to be keeping to himself, obviously still worried.

"Morning, 'Mione," a gruff, almost not understandable voice called, her head turning to see Ron smirking at her with a mouth full of bacon. He sat with Dean and Seamus a good way down from the rest of their friends, she sighed.

"That is just disgusting," she beckoned toward his full mouth, wincing as a bit of partially chewed food fell back on the table. "But good morning, Ronald." She managed a small smile for him, still irritated at his ignorance toward the whole Harry-Goblet-of-Fire thing; but ever since he stood up for her in potions the other day her heart had softened just bit. After greeting Dean and Seamus as well she went to sit between Harry and Fred.

"Well look who decided to join the world," George teased, chuckling when she stuck her tongue out at him whilst pushing two envelopes toward her. "Post came. I reckon one of those is your morning love note," he let his voice go a bit higher, sounding rather like Ginny. She blushed and ignored their laughter, tearing open the letter that she knew was from Viktor.

_**Good morning, Hermione. I trust my angel slept well up in the clouds. I am happy because my coach is not making me train tonight (apparently he has a girlfriend he wishes to see as well). Do you want to meet me outside of your common room at 5? If I don't see my sweet Miya soon, I will surely lose my mind. ~Viktor**_

Hermione, still blushing furiously, rummaged in her bag for a moment and pulled out a long leather quill and some ink. Thankfully, Fred understood the meaning of privacy. The same couldn't be said for Harry, though, so she tried to hide the parchment from his view with her arm as she wrote back.

_**Good morning, Viktor! Your coach has made my day, and I would love to meet you. Be careful on that crazy broom of yours, I'd like to meet you in one piece. ~Miya**_

She blushed slightly as she signed with her nickname, knowing it would make him happy, before handing it off to the handsome black owl she recognized as Viktor's that had been waiting for her reply.

HARRY'S POV

Harry rolled his eyes as Hermione's arm went to block her letter from his view. Although Viktor seemed like a nice bloke, he still wasn't too sure about all of it. He dreaded the end of the year, when Viktor would have to sail back to Bulgaria and he would be the one to have to comfort a broken hearted Hermione.

"Are you still insistent on keeping secrets?" Hermione whispered, leaning close to him so that no one else could hear. Harry sighed, not wanting to get into this argument again. He had absolutely no idea what he was supposed to do with a bloody dragon, and craved the help of the girl beside of him.

"You haven't asked Viktor?" He replied just as softly as she had, shaking his head as Fred looked over at them curiously.

"I haven't had a chance with how busy he is. I'm going to see him tonight and will ask him if you don't tell me, but I really wish you would. You can trust me," she gave him a pleading look. When he didn't answer right away she huffed in irritation and picked up the other letter that sat before her.

"Later," he mumbled, defeated. She didn't look back at him but smiled slightly as her fingers ran over the address on the front of the envelope. Harry knew he didn't stand a chance in this tournament without her so there was no use in pushing her away, and he was growing tired of their bickering.

"I wonder who this is from," Hermione mused curiously, turning it over and ripping it open. She got a confused look on her face.

"What's wrong, 'Mione?" Ginny asked.

"It's not a letter," she replied, just as Professor Snape walked by, glancing over her shoulder causally as he went, catching Harry's attention. "It's some sort of…powder or something. Ashes?" Snape stopped suddenly just as Hermione tilted the envelope to pour it onto her hand and his head whipped around.

"Granger don't touch-"

He wasn't able to finish, though, and all noise in the Great Hall came to a halt when Hermione's piercing scream broke through the air. Several students clamped their hands over their ears whilst her friends shouted her name worriedly, Harry's heart stopping as he reached for her.

"Don't touch her. Don't touch it!" Snape hissed. "Everyone back up!" Instantly everyone cleared from around her, her friends not as willingly. Hermione continued to scream with tears streaming down her reddened cheeks, eyes clamped shut. Her nails dug into the table in front of her, scraping the wood and Harry saw that the veins going up her arms were bulged out and black, stemming from her hands where the powder had touched her. Everyone around her was shaking and tearing up, the sounds she was making and contortion of her body ten times worse than someone under the Cruciatus Curse. Many Gryffindors had jumped from the table to get farther away, hands covering their mouths in horror. The only one who moved closer was Ron, whose face was chalk white and he looked as if he was about to get sick. Fred raised a shaking hand and pointed to her head, stammering and barely understandable as he spoke.

"H-her e-ears-"

Blood had started to trickle down her neck as it dripped from her ears. Her screams became worse as her back arched unnaturally and her fingers began to bleed from the splintering of the table. Snape grabbed the back of her robes and yanked her from her seat onto the floor, yelling a quick spell that made the powder vanish from the table, her hands, and her robes. This didn't help her pain, though.

"PLEASE!" Hermione screamed, her tears beginning to mix with blood. It came from her eyes now as well.

"What's happening to her?" Harry demanded with a yell, dropping to his knees beside of her, gasping as she grabbed one of his hands and squeezed so hard he suspected it might be broken. No one said a word. "TELL ME!"

Dumbledore, Hagrid, McGonagall and Moody had all ran over to the table worriedly as Snape gave instructions.

"Hagrid, get her to the hospital wing as fast as you can. Tell them she came into contact with Daemones Fraxinus," he ordered, slapping the half-giant on the chest after Hagrid stood shaking as he watched the veins in Hermione's neck turn black and bulge out. "HAGRID!" The gamekeeper stumbled forward and carefully pulled Hermione's writhing form off the ground, wincing as her nails dug into his skin and cried out again.

"Minerva," Dumbledore spoke this time, his usual calm demeanor broken as his voice shook and hands clenched to fists. "Contact St. Mungo's and tell them what has happened. We can't move her so they need come to us." Mcgonagall nodded and rushed out of the Great Hall, a sob coming from her throat as she went. "Professor Snape-"

"Where did it come from?!" Snape barked at Harry, grasping his shoulder and shaking it. "The envelope!"

"I don't know!" Harry growled, throwing the offending hand off of him.

"I-it was h-here waiting for her," Ginny moaned, tears streaming down her freckled face. "On the table when we got here. B-before the post even came. We always sit here." George wrapped an arm around his sister for comfort, although he was crying himself.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?" Harry roared, tired of waiting to know.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" It was Ron whose voice carried the next demanding question.

"Everyone!" Dumbledore said, his wand to his throat to amplify his voice. "To your common rooms straight away. There will be no classes and no one is to leave the castle," he pulled his wand away and spoke to Snape in his normal voice only a lot lower. "Other than these few," he gestured toward Hermione's closest friends who all stared at the door she had gone through worriedly and fidgeting nervously. "No one else is to know exactly what has happened. I have no doubt Ministry officials will come back with Minerva. I know not how this got into our castle but I suspect that someone near us is not who they seem."

"I can think of some wizards who would have access to something like that, Professor," Moody growled, eyeing Snape suspiciously. Dumbledore put up a silencing hand as the potions teacher went to retort.

"Kindly escort Miss Granger's friends to the hospital wing, Serverus," he said sternly, giving Snape a pointed look.

"Is someone going to tell us what happened to her?" Fred's worried voice broke the newly found tension in the air. The hall was being emptied slowly of the students as they followed the Headmaster's orders, but Dumbledore skillfully put a silencing charm around the small group that was allowed to be informed.

"Someone has sent our dear Miss Granger Daemones Fraxinus, a tool used for torture that long ago was a favorite of Death Eaters. It causes excruciating pain and drains you of blood," he watched their eyes widen and tear up again before finishing. "She will be alright once treated. A complicated remedy whose ingredients are quite rare, but Mungo's will have them. This can be deadly, but we are moving quickly. Serverus, you should take them to her now. I will go and retrieve any students who are outside of the castle. I know someone on the Quidditch pitch who should know what is going on."

**Daemones Fraxinus translates to "demons ash" in Latin. J.K. Rowling never mentioned this in her books and it is entirely from my imagination. Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

VIKTOR'S POV

Viktor sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, sweat running down his skin even in the cool breeze of the mid-September morning. He had been up for four hours running drills, strength training and doing laps around the pitch. He felt a slap on the back just before Damyan moved in front of him with a smirk on his face.

"Dŭlzhish mi, Krum," he said with a low chuckle and shaking of his head. Damyan didn't play Quidditch but was going through the torture training with him to be a good friend.

"Ste se vŭv forma za Natasha. Tya shte mi blagodarish," Viktor replied, his own smirk playing on his lips as he watched his friend blush at the mention of the girl he fancied back home. His smile faded, replaced with a confused look as he saw an elderly man with a long silver beard and half-moon glasses approaching them from the side of the pitch. As the figure drew closer Viktor recognized him as the Hogwarts headmaster. Coach Aleksandar touched down from his broom and made his way toward Dumbledore and his trainees.

"Morning, gentlemen," Dumbledore greeted with a casual wave of his hand. "I trust you find our pitch accommodating to your needs?" Damyan leaned over to translate for the coach, who didn't speak a word of English, smiling and nodding to the headmaster once he understood. "Good, good. I am Professor Dumbledore, but I suppose you already knew that from when you arrived. I know that you are mister Krum, but what are your names?" Damyan shifted nervously.

"I am Damyan, zis is Aleksandar. He does not speak English," he said tentatively, shaking Dumbledore's outstretched hand and watching as Aleksandar did as well.

"A pleasure," the elder wizard said warmly. "I wish I was meeting you all on better terms, but unfortunately Hogwarts is having a security issue and for your safety I must ask that you head back to your ship and stay inside until we send word that the grounds are clear. Mister Krum, you will come with me."

HARRY'S POV

"Everything. Hurts," Hermione whimpered through clenched teeth and her face engrossed in the pillow, soaking it with tears. Harry sat on the edge of her bed, brushing his fingers through her hair in an attempt to soothe her. He knew it was pointless, but felt helpless to do anything to ease her pain so he needed to do something.

"Shh honey, the medicine will help," he said softly, watching the mediwitch from St. Mungo's screw a lid back onto the liquid substance she had just finished giving Hermione. "What is that you're giving her? When is it going to make her feel better?" The woman sighed and gave her patient a sad smile.

"It's called angelus lacrymis, and it's the only known remedy that can help. It translates to "angel tears" but of course this isn't literal; it is made of several rather rare ingredients. The most important thing it does is stop the bleeding, which it did right away. It does help with the pain, just not as quickly. She will be hurting for a while but it will dull over time. Your hand is broken," she added, nodding towards his black and blue hand that rested in his lap. She stepped forward and pressed her wand to it, muttering a quick spell. Harry instantly felt it heal but he knew the bruising would go away in about a day or so.

"Thanks," he muttered, having forgotten about it completely due to his overwhelming worry for his "sister". The mediwitch nodded and spared Hermione another glance, who whimpered and scooted closer to Harry.

"I will be back in two hours to give her more medicine. She should be back to normal by tomorrow morning," with this, she gathered her things and left the small group of friends.

"I don't understand who would do this to her," Ron said softly, retaking his previous seat on the other side of her bed and taking her hand. "Do you think it's someone at Hogwarts?"

"Dumbledore seems to think so," George replied, who was sitting in a chair at the end of the bed along with Ginny and Fred, staring at Hermione. "That's why he called off classes and mentioned the Ministry to McGonagall. They're probably investigating it right now."

"But it has to be a dark wizard," Harry muttered. "Dumbledore said the ash was what Death Eaters use. Maybe a teacher?"

"Snape," Ron growled.

"Why would he have helped her then? Idiot," Ginny rolled her eyes at his ignorance.

"Or maybe a student with family involved with You-Know-Who," Fred suggested, his head in his hands as he had been since they had arrived. It didn't seem as if he could bear to look at Hermione. "Malfoy."

Harry and Ron growled in unison.

"That's a big risk to take. This isn't some silly curse that turns your hair blue; it's a dark, evil crime that would get him send to Azkaban if caught. Not even Malfoy is that stupid," George stated, running a hand through his tousled hair and wincing as Hermione cried out in pain.

"Shh 'Mione it's okay," Ron muttered quickly, giving her hand a squeeze and leaning forward to press a kiss to her head. Harry looked on sympathetically, knowing good and well that it wasn't just one Weasley who harbored feelings for her. They all jumped as the doors were thrown open to reveal a rather distressed looking Viktor Krum. He surveyed the room quickly, rushing forward as his eyes landed on the bed with his girlfriend in it. Ron grunted as he was pushed out of the way and Viktor fell to his knees beside of the bed, one hand grasping Hermione's and the other pushing some hair away from her face so he could kiss her cheek.

"Moyat sladŭk angel, az sŭm tuk. Ne plachi, shte bŭde nared. Az shte te zashtitya sega, lyubov moya. Shte razberete koĭ e napravil tova za vas I te shte sŭzhalyavash,"he murmured in Bulgarian for some time as his onlookers sat in an awkward silence. Harry frowned, slightly hurt as Hermione rolled over with a whimper to be closer to Viktor, who put a hand to her cheek and kissed her lips gently in response. Harry looked up just in time to see Ginny blush and avert her gaze, causing him to roll his eyes. Viktor obviously came from working out and wore a muscle shirt with Durmstrang's symbol on the front, defined arms flexing as he tended to his girlfriend.

"Viktor," Hermione cried softly as he brushed away her falling tears with large fingers. "Hurts. Please help." Viktor groaned with agony and looked around the room at them.

"Vhy isn't anyone helping her? Vhere are doctors? She's in pain!" George looked to him sympathetically.

"She only gets the medicine every two hours and she just had it. They said the pain will get better over time but there is nothing else to do," his hands wrung in his lap. George was horrible with emotions and displaying them and this was the most out of sorts any of them had ever seen him. Each one of them had taken a turn sitting at her side, even Fred who had to swallow a low sob every time he looked at her, besides George. He had attempted to lean over her and give her a hug, but pulled away shakily; as if afraid he would break her. Ginny took her brother's hand and gave it a knowing squeeze, before releasing it.

"Must be more to do," Viktor muttered, his fingers brushing over Hermione's freckled cheek. "Malŭk angel…vhy vould someone vant to hurt sveet Miya?"

"How can we help, 'Mione?" Harry asked desperately.

"Viktor," she moaned, wincing along with the rest of them at the loud bang of a metal chair hitting the ground. Fred had stormed out, and Harry was certain that everyone knew why, but this wasn't something to worry about right now.

"Right here, printsesa," the Bulgarian cooed, pulling himself off the floor and sitting at the edge of her bed, sighing as she snuggled herself against him. Harry caught Ron's eye and jerked his head toward the door before repeating this gesture to his other two friends. The couple didn't seem to notice the others leave to give them privacy.

VIKTOR'S POV

_When I find out who did this to my angel I will rip their head off and feed it to this giant squid I keep hearing about_, he thought bitterly as his thumb traced patterns over the soft skin of her cheek. He knew about Harry, Ron and Hermione's adventures in the previous years, everyone knew; but he still couldn't see how anyone could hate someone like her enough to want to kill her. Slowly his heart rate slowed and the ringing in his ears dulled now that he knew she would be alright. However, it was still hard to watch her writhe in pain and cry so pitifully. Hermione looked helpless and weak, two words that Viktor would have never uttered about her based on the stories he had heard as well as her personality on a day-to-day basis. She whimpered again and distorted her face, causing him to feel a ripping sensation in his chest.

"Vhere do you hurt, angel?" Viktor inquired softly, leaning forward to speak into her ear.

"Everywhere. Feels-"she gasped and cried out softly as a wave of pain overcame her, and he pressed several soft kisses to her forehead and cheeks. "R-ripping. Fire." He swallowed a groan, his own body aching just from watching her in pain.

"Does it hurt to move?" She slowly shook her head. Ever so gently, he slid an arm behind her back and another under her knees, lifting her as he moved so sit more on the bed. He rested her down in his lap and pulled the blanket over them. "Zis comfortable?" Hermione only nodded and snuggled up against him, her head resting over his heart and hand holding a fistful of fabric of his shirt. Viktor rested his chin on top of her head, rubbing her back soothingly as he thought of a way to distract her from her pain.

He racked his brains for a while until he thought of an old story his mother used to tell him. It was about a rotten prince who was very selfish, and would not do anything for anyone unless he received something in return. He took everything his parents had until one day when they asked him a favor but had nothing left to give to him but their crowns. The spoiled prince took them right from their heads before sending the king and queen away, saying that they were no longer fit for royalty now that they had nothing. Just after they left, though, the prince got his father's large crown stuck on his head so that it covered his mouth and prevented him from breathing or eating. The prince panicked and screamed for help until an old woman arrived, who asked that the prince give her everything he had if he wanted her to save him. The prince reluctantly agreed, but when she took the crown from his head his heart softened and he missed his parents, and wished to apologize to them. The old woman told him that she would take him to his parents only after he learned to live like a poor man. In the woman's small house in the woods he learned how to clean, cook and sew and made nice garments for his parents to give them when they met. Once the woman took the prince to his parents, they forgave him instantly and the family lived as peasants for the rest of their lives, much happier without material things. As he finished he looked down at her to see that her eyes had opened and she stared up at him with teary honey orbs. He frowned and wiped away a tear, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to her mouth. He could taste the salt of her tears in her kiss. As he pulled away she bit her lip to stop herself from crying out, her small form trembling against him as yet another wave of pain hit. Viktor held her tighter and began to speak again to calm her.

"Zis vas story my mother told me vhen I vas young. She vanted me to be humble because our family vas-actually is vealthy. She vasn't from a rich family so she knew how hard zings could be for someone less fortunate. My mother is very vise, loffing and beautiful…just like you, Miya," he felt some of the weight come off his chest as he saw Hermione give a small smile in his arms. "You vill meet her someday I hope, and she vill loff you and be happy I haff found someone so perfect."

"Hmmm," she hummed against his chest. She still shook against him and was obviously still in pain, but he could see that his girlfriend was much more relaxed. He kissed the top of her head.

"Ah, Mister Krum," a velvety, familiar voice pulled his gaze away from the beauty in his arms. Albus Dumbledore stood in front of him once again, smiling down approvingly at the couple. "She seems to be improving."

"She still hurts, but is calm," he answered softly, gently massaging the back of her neck with one hand. He wanted to keep her relaxed.

"May I sit?" The headmaster asked, gesturing to the seat at the end of the bed. Viktor raised an eyebrow; this seemed like an odd question to ask in one's own castle. He nodded stiffly and noticed that Hermione's group of friends had returned, looking unsure of what to do now that he laid in the bed with her. "I have news." Everyone perked up at this. "We were able to use the handwriting on the envelope to trace it back to who sent it; a Ravenclaw named Anna Williams."

A horrible, gut wrenching thought invaded Viktor's brain. _What if it was a crazy fan girl? They've done insane things to girlfriends before but never this extreme. This can't be my fault-please don't let this be my fault…_

"This seemed rather odd to me because Miss Williams has never acted out before. After further investigation we learned that she had been put under the Imperius Curse, and her memory had been wiped so that she could not remember who did it to her," as Dumbledore finished Viktor felt relieved and yet frustrated. He was glad that it wasn't his fault but they really didn't know anything. The girl couldn't tell them anything so what were they going to do now? "Hogwarts is secure and we cannot find any holes in our security system, but we are taking extra steps to make sure we are safe. There is nothing else to do at this point besides make sure that Miss Granger is well protected. Do not think, however, that I am letting this go."

As he looked down at the girl in his arms, Viktor made a promise to himself. _I will learn who did this. And they will feel every ounce of pain that she has and then some. _

**A/N: The story Viktor told Hermione is a Bulgarian fairy tale called "What Shall You Give Me?" I paraphrased it as best as I could but I did change it so the story was about a prince instead of a princess so that it was more relatable to Viktor. Here is the link where I found it if you would like to read it: . **

**TRANSLATIONS**

**Dŭlzhish mi-you owe me**

**Ste se vŭv forma za Natasha. Tya shte mi blagodarish-you are getting in shape for Natasha. She will thank me.**

**Moyat sladŭk angel, az sŭm tuk. Ne plachi, shte bŭde nared. Az shte te zashtitya sega, lyubov moya. Shte razberete koĭ e napravil tova za vas i te shte sŭzhalyavash-** **My sweet angel, I am here. Do not cry, you will be alright. I will protect you now, my love. I will find out who did this to you and they will be sorry.**

**Malŭk—little**


	12. Chapter 12

**I just want to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited or followed this story, your support means so much to me! If anyone ever has specific questions I will answer them in the chapter following your review or message. **

: **The pacing of chapters will depend on the situations happening in them. Because I have a few ideas of things that would take place in the Deathly Hallows, it is very possible that this could go all the way to the final battle…but that is a while away so nothing is certain. If I was to take it that far I would definitely have the story split into parts. Thanks for the support and I'm glad you like the story!**

**I'm sorry this update took so long it's been a hectic week and I'm really trying to take my time with the chapters to make them good!**

**Chapter 12**

HERMIONE'S POV

Hermione opened her eyes slowly and with caution, dreading the pain that would come when the light would hit her. She associated the majority of the previous day with darkness, for whenever she would dare open her eyes the light made the piercing pain in her head multiply. Everything was a blur after she had opened the second envelope that had come to her that morning. The pain was immeasurable; it felt as if someone was pulling her bones, veins and organs in half at an agonizingly slow pace while she was being held in the heart of a roaring fire. She released the breath she held gratefully when she realized that the pain wasn't coming back, freezing when she felt an arm tighten around her waist.

"Is only me, printsesa," a husky male voice spoke into her hair, bringing an involuntary shiver to her body. The body pressed into her tensed up. "You are hurting? I vill get doctor for medicine." Viktor went to get up but her hand on the arm around her stopped him.

"Please don't move. I feel fine now, Viktor. I just forgot you were here," she said softly, biting her lip nervously as she took in their current arrangement. His stone-like chest pressed into her back, the strong arm holding her there, his warm breath tickling the back of her neck. She was glad she was facing away from him because her face was approximately the color of the Gryffindor common room.

"I hope zat you don't zink I am not gentleman. I vanted to comfort you, and I meant to go to other bed to sleep but-"

"It's quite alright, Viktor." Hermione turned in his embrace so that she could give him a good morning kiss. He smiled sheepishly. "I like having you here," she added softly.

"Vell I like being here," he replied through a chuckle while drawing her closer. She giggled as he brushed his nose against hers playfully. "So glad you hurt no more."

"Everything is sort of fuzzy, but I remember hearing Dumbledore say something about Anna and the Imperius Curse?"

"Da, printsesa. Ze person zat put her under it took avay her memory, so ve do not know who did this. I vill find out vhat happened," at his declaration her eyes grew wide and her head shook vigorously.

"This isn't some school bully, Viktor, it's a dark wizard. Please don't do anything dangerous," there was a long moment of silence until she watched him nod slowly. Hermione was smart enough to know, however, that he was just trying to appease her. "I mean it."

"Mean vhat?"

"Don't play dumb."

"So beautiful in morning," he mumbled, and she went to roll her eyes at his poor attempt at a distraction before his lips captured hers in a dizzying kiss. She felt him smirk against her mouth as she moaned into his, skilled lips massaging her own slowly. Hermione let her tongue brush against the seam of his lips, triumph filling her when he gave in so that she could stroke his tongue with her own affectionately. Hermione knew that she probably looked awful right now; her hair tangled, eyes puffy from crying with mascara marks on her cheek for the very same reason. With anyone else, she would argue her point. But the way that Viktor's fingers brushed against the back of her neck and his lips claimed hers in a firm yet gentle kiss made her _feel _like the most beautiful girl on the planet.

"OI!" The couple jumped apart at the yell, Hermione squealing slightly, and turned to see Harry staring at them from the foot of bed with fists clenched and face red. She swallowed the growing lump in her throat as her best friend shot daggers at her boyfriend with his eyes. "I swear if you do not get out of her bed right now I will-"

"Okay, okay!" Viktor shouted while rolling out of the bed in one fluid motion as his hands went up in surrender. She suppressed a giggle when he shot her a cheeky grin and winked.

"Maybe you should go shower and change," the suggestion Harry made sounded much more like a command and Viktor wasn't dumb enough to fight him on it. His posture stiffened.

"Permission to kiss her goodbye, sir?" The mocking tone was too much for Hermione as she clapped a hand over her mouth to dull her uncontrollable giggles. She saw the corners of Harry's mouth twitch slightly, but he didn't give in.

"I think you've done quite enough of that this morning."

"Not possible to haff enough, sir!" Viktor himself was starting to lose composure as his squared shoulders shook slightly from silent laughter. Harry rolled his eyes.

"One kiss. And keep your bloody tongue in your mouth," he turned away while Viktor swooped in to pull her into his arms, lifting her off the bed slightly. Hermione laughed as he peppered kisses all over her face whilst tickling her sides, and gasped as he surprised her with one very _real _firm kiss on the lips. "That was about twenty more kisses than I authorized, Krum." Viktor rolled his eyes and rested his forehead against hers.

"I vill not be gone long. I do haff to speak vith Dumbledore briefly after I get cleaned up but I vill be quick," she nodded and closed her eyes as he pressed his lips to her head. Viktor turned and smirked at Harry, who still looked rather annoyed, before leaving the room.

"He's trying to irritate me, isn't he?"

"Only because you're so controlling," Hermione said with a laugh as her friend sat on the bed beside of her. "I think you two would get along if you gave each other a chance. You have a lot in common; you get tons of unwanted attention, play Quidditch and care about me." He shook his head and wrapped an arm around her, which she naturally leaned into.

"The difference is that he may fancy you and care about you in that regard…but I happen to love you," he gave her a light squeeze. Hermione couldn't help but smile at his statement. Ever since second year Harry had been brotherly toward her, and although his protectiveness was annoying at times it was nice to know that she had someone in her life who cared for her so deeply.

"Well Viktor makes me happy. There has to be something you like about him?" There was a long pause at her question as Harry pondered this, eventually sighing in defeat.

"I suppose I was impressed at how well he comforted you yesterday," he said softly, earning a smile from her. "It was awful seeing you like that. It could've killed you," this last part was barely a whisper.

"But it didn't, I'm alright," she replied, resting her head on his shoulder. "I honestly feel so stupid for not realizing what it was. I've read about that ash and what it looks like but it just slipped my mind entirely."

"Don't beat yourself up about it. You can't possibly fit every single thing you read into that brilliant head of yours. It may explode eventually!" She elbowed his side at the teasing. "I'm ready to tell you about the first task, and I think I know a way to go about it." Hermione sat up a little straighter, hands going to her lap as she eyed him expectantly.

"Well what is it, then?" Her heart sped up a little bit as he took one of her hands and squeezed it lightly, obviously trying to prepare her for what she was about to learn. He took a deep breath.

"Ihavetobattleadragon," he muttered quickly. She raised her eyebrows and leaned in closer.

"You're going to have to slow down, Harry." Another breath.

"It's…dragons. We each have to get past one," he spoke slowly and carefully, his eyes leaving hers to focus on their clasped hands. Hermione started breathing very heavily and the room temperature seemed to skyrocket. _Dragons?! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh. No no no. They're gonna die. _"Breathe 'Mione, breathe. It'll be okay! It'll be-OW WHAT THE HELL?" Harry flinched away from her as she slapped his arm rather hard.

"How could you not tell me this sooner?"

"Because I knew that you'd react this way! Calm down, Hermione, I already know how I'm going to handle it," he eyed her warily as he straightened himself back up from his defensive position, keeping some space between them to avoid further violence. She huffed in frustration.

"Spill it, then."

She listened intently as Harry told her about his run in with Malfoy, who had apparently made some remark about wishing the ash she had gotten had done its job properly. He told her about Moody turning him into a ferret and how he took Harry to his office and suggested that he use his broom during the task by summoning it with his wand.

"The only problem is that I'm not too good at that spell," he finished breathlessly.

"I can help you with it, Harry, but I don't understand why Moody would tell you what to do. Professors aren't supposed to help the champions at all," she wrung her fingers nervously in her lap. Ever since she had spotted Mad-Eye on the first night back at Hogwarts he had made her feel uneasy. Something was just off about him.

"Well he wasn't supposed to show us the Unforgiveable Curses in class either. It's not any different from Hagrid telling me about the dragons, is it? Maybe he just prefers me over Cedric," he didn't seem too concerned about Mad-Eye at all, but that didn't squash her worries. "You can help me with the accio spell?"

"Yes, of course I can. Just please be careful around Moody, would you? He seems a bit…off to me."

"Thanks Hermione!" He beamed and gave her a big bear hug, which she wormed out off once it started to affect her breathing.

"If you squeeze too hard, she may burst Mister Potter," the two friends smiled up at their headmaster, who had entered the room unnoticed as always. "It is good to see you healthy, Miss Granger," Hermione blushed and sent him a smile. "I just left from speaking with Viktor Krum, and if I may say so, he seems to be quite taken with you."

"Oh, yes I suppose he is," she said nervously. "What is it you two were talking about, sir?"

"This and that," he replied with a casual wave of the hand. "Nothing you need worry yourself with." Hermione was a little irritated by this but shrugged it off as Dumbledore took a seat near her bed.

"Have you figured out who sent Hermione that envelope?" Harry questioned, sitting up a little straighter now that their headmaster was there, and she cringed slightly. She didn't want to think about the person who tried to kill her running around on the loose.

"Ah, this is why I am here, Mister Potter. We have questioned Miss Williams further and learned that she had visited Hogsmeade on Thursday to run an errand for Professor Sprout-"

"Students are only supposed to visit Hogsmeade on the weekends!" Harry interrupted accusingly. Dumbledore didn't look too worried about this though.

"Anna is a Prefect, Harry," Hermione aided with a roll of her eyes. "Prefects are allowed into Hogsmeade whenever they'd like with permission from a professor."

"Precisely," Dumbledore began once more. "Professor Sprout asked Anna to go pick up a few things for her class. Anna is one of her favorite students, and she was busy grading assignments. We believe that someone in Hogsmeade put Miss Williams under the curse."

"Although that sounds very possible sir," Hermione said softly, an idea coming to her. "Professor Moody didn't hesitate to show us that and the rest of the Unforgivable Curses in class the other day…"

"All of the professors have been given Veritaserum, and were asked if they had used the Imperius curse on Miss Williams. None of them lied, Miss Granger. I was, however, unhappy to learn about this lesson with Mad-Eye and he has been warned not to use that teaching method again."

"Did you ask the professors from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang?" Harry asked nervously. "Karkaroff was a death eater at one point-"

"Yes, Mister Potter, we have."

There was an awkward silence at this point. Hermione was happy that no one in the castle was trying to kill her, but couldn't help but be worried still that the person who did do it had methods of getting to her.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

It had been nearly two weeks since the incident at breakfast, and Hermione had expected things to go back to normal by this point. How wrong she had been. Her friends, although she loved them dearly, were driving her insane. She found herself being escorted around the castle constantly by one of the boys in her life due to the fact that they were afraid to leave her alone. The library was no longer her sanctuary because someone always insisted on going with her, making it very hard to concentrate. A few of the professors had even taken to following her around when one of her friends wasn't around. The only good thing about this was that one of these escorts was Viktor, and she was grateful for any extra time with him due to his hectic schedule.

The first task was only two days away and Harry was growing more worried by the second, practicing the summoning charm with her at any chance he had. Hermione was increasingly nervous as well not only for Harry but Viktor as well. Her boyfriend didn't talk about the task much, she prayed that this was because he had a great strategy and was confident. The sneaky suspicion in her brain, though, was that he was hiding his nerves to spare her more worry. Hermione flicked her tongue in her mouth impatiently, eyeing the clock above the roaring fire that provided her warmth. Her Thursday had been generally uneventful, but it was bound to get better in approximately a half hour when Viktor would meet her outside the common room as promised. For now she was stuck with her current babysitter, George, who sat on the red and gold sofa with her, working on an Ancient Runes essay. Hermione herself was working on a particularly grueling assignment given by Professor Trelawney, and was finding the fiery twin's presence distracting. George was her friend and she loved him, truly, but the way he ground his teeth when he was deep in concentration and bounced his leg constantly made her want to send a stunning spell his way. She gritted her teeth in irritation and turned to her companion.

"Is that entirely necessary, George?" Her piercing voice brought him back to earth with a jolt, but as he turned and saw her less than happy face he grinned sheepishly.

"What?"

She let out a huff of air and snatched his bouncing leg, halting its movement. "This! Must you do that? You're shaking the whole sofa," she released her grip on him and looked on with amusement as his cheeks reddened and he shifted uncomfortably.

"Right, sorry 'Mione. I didn't realize I was doing it," he adjusted to get more comfortable, trying to nonchalantly scoot a little farther from her. She rolled her eyes before eyeing the clock again. "So are you going down to dinner soon?" This was also nonchalant but she knew what he was doing. He was trying to plan who would accompany her to dinner and who would sit beside of her. _This is getting ridic-wait..._ She realized the ignorance of the question George had asked her. _I haven't told him that I'm meeting Viktor at all, let alone what time I'm meeting him. _She grinned evilly as George fumbled with the papers in his lap, a plan forming behind her eyes.

"Actually I'm meeting with Viktor at-oh look," she gazed up at the clock once more that read 5 o'clock. "He should be here now, actually. I'd better be going," she stood and casually gathered her things in her bag, trying not to look too excited about her escape. _A half hour to myself, I can get to the library and work on this assignment in peace. _Just as she was about to walk away, George grabbed her wrist. _Damn it._

"Where is he meeting you? I'll take you there, you shouldn't be walking alone," he sounded so concerned that she almost found it hard to be irritated with him. _Almost. _

"He's right outside actually. He said he would meet me outside of the common room at five, so I should really be-"

"I'll walk you out," he declared, moving as if preparing himself to stand. She bit her tongue, frantic now.

"There's no need to hand me off!" She hissed. "I'm not a child, George, damn it!" He froze, jaw clenching as his eyes moved to his lap. Hermione felt a jolt of guilt and kneeled on the sofa once more, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek. "I'm sorry, George. I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just getting tired of being treated like a baby…"

"It's alright," he mumbled, but she could hear the hurt in his voice still. "I'll see you later."

Hermione hesitated for a moment, feeling bad about lying to such a good friend and yelling at him as well. When George wrapped an arm around her back and gave her a little squeeze she felt better, and grinned as she kissed his cheek one last time. She hurried out of the common room, careful not to let the door hang open long enough for George to see that Viktor was not there. She released the breath she hadn't been aware of holding, doing a giddy little victory dance at her realization that her plan had worked. Hermione strutted to the library with a smug smirk on her face. It was the perfect time of day to go, seeing that the majority of the student body would either be at dinner or with their friends. Sure, a few students may have ventured to the library at this hour but she knew that none of her friends would have unless she dragged them there herself. Her feet moved instinctively, this path memorized so thoroughly that she could reach the destination blind folded if necessary. In her trance, Hermione failed to notice the figure cloaked in dark robes that appeared as she rounded her last turn.

"Hello," a deep, thick accented voice came from her left, making her gasp and clutch her chest in surprise, stopping in her tracks. Her eyes went to slits as she tried to make out the person in the shadows, a chill going down her spine.

"Er-hello?" She called nervously, her mind automatically reminding her of the presence of her wand in her back pocket. The figure stepped out of the shadows, and Hermione took a step back as Igor Karkaroff came into her view. "Oh, good evening Professor," she breathed, cursing herself inwardly as her voice came out a little shaky. His deep rumble of laughter made her stomach churn.

"Vhat is such a pretty vitch doing vandering the corridors alone? You nefer know vhere danger could lie, Miss Granger," with every syllable he inched closer to her as she backed away until she was pressed into the wall and he was but a foot away. She put a hand on the stone surface behind her as the other gripped her wand tightly, concealing it from his view. This man was truly the ugliest being she had ever had the misfortune to lay eyes on. His dark, shoulder length hair was greasy and unkept, framing his unshaven face. She became very aware of his teeth the showed through an evil smile, yellow and a few of them chipped. Hermione clenched her jaw, refusing to let him frighten her.

"I'm on my way to see someone," she lied, knowing it wasn't good to let him know that she would be alone for a while.

"You are not going to see Viktor, are you dosta kote?" She had no idea what those words meant but the Bulgarian language certainly didn't warm her heart as it did when Viktor spoke to her in it. She really didn't like the way the man leaned closer to her and inhaled deeply, taking in her scent. Shifting slightly, Hermione pulled her wand from her pocket and let the hand that held it drape next to her side, not threatening him but letting him know that she wasn't defenseless.

"Yes, actually I am. So if you don't mind-" she tried to get around him but was stopped by his arm on the wall behind her blocking her path.

"I do mind, dosta kote. I really do because I do not like my champion fooling around vith a vhorish mudblood, even if you are very pleasing to the eye…" Hermione pushed herself further into the wall as the Bulgarian headmaster looked over her as if she was something to eat. Anger flourished inside of her at his unspoken threat as she shoved him away and raised her wand.

"Is there a problem here?" She and her opponents heads shot to attention as Cedric Diggory walked up to them, his eyes resting on Karkaroff cautiously. The Hufflepuff prefect went to stand between them and Hermione saw amusement in Karkaroff's eyes from over his shoulder.

"I vas merely asking if Miss Granger knew vhere my student vas," he replied icily.

"I haven't seen him," Hermione said softly, her chest heaving with staggering breaths.

"There. She hasn't seen him. So we will just be leaving now," with one last angry gaze at Karkaroff, Cedric put a hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her so that she walked in the direction he had come from. As soon as Karkaroff was out of sight he stopped and looked down at her. "Are you alright?" As she looked up into his concerned face, she realized how little of an effort she had ever made to get to know Cedric. She knew of him, and him of her, but they hadn't spoken more than a few polite words to each other since her arrival at Hogwarts when she was eleven. He was friends with Fred and George sort of, but mainly hung out with the more popular students in his own year. Although she generally thought of him as polite and handsome, she couldn't help but always assume that he was rather stuck up due to his group of friends. "Hermione?" She blushed as she realized she had been staring at him for a minute or so and quickly responded.

"I'm fine. Er-thanks," she shifted awkwardly and looked down at her feet.

"I know the two of you lied about what you were talking about. I saw how close he was…how he was looking at you-"

"I said I'm fine, Cedric," she spared him another glance and smiled weakly. "You're right about us lying, but I don't really want to talk about it. It's nothing to worry about," she added as his mouth opened as if he was about to interrupt her. He sighed, clearly not believing her, but nodded nevertheless. Her eyes lingered over the watch on his wrist that read five seventeen, and she sighed herself as she realized it was pointless to try and get to the library now if she was going to be on time to meet Viktor.

"I was just trying to help out a friend," he said lightly with a small smile on his lips. She grinned; his smile was contagious.

"Well thank you, Cedric, but I really have to go," she adjusted the bag on her shoulder, praying that he wouldn't insist on following her like the rest of her friends undoubtedly would. She was grateful he had defended her, but she knew if he hadn't shown up she could have stood up to the vile man.

"Alright then, just be careful," he advised, giving her a little wave and one more smile before walking off. Hermione grinned happily as she learned that he would allow her to walk alone, noting that Cedric Diggory was her favorite friend today. Still gripping her wand just in case of another run in with Karkaroff, she retraced her steps back to the Gryffindor common room, rounding every corner with caution.

"Miya?"

**TRANSLATIONS**

**dosta kote—pretty kitten**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

HERMIONE'S POV

"Miya?" The sound of Viktor's voice caught her off guard and she jumped about a foot in the air, her wand pointing in his direction. She gasped as she saw who it was, his hands up defensively and eyes wide in surprise. "Vhat the hell?!" She dropped her arm and threw herself at him.

"I'm so sorry Viktor! You just caught me off guard," she relaxed against him and laughed lightly at her foolishness, until she noticed that he wasn't returning her hug but placing his hands on her arms to push her away gently. Hermione looked up at him curiously and saw an unreadable look in his warm eyes.

"Vhy are you valking around by yourself, Miya?" He asked with a soft, yet accusing voice. Although he wasn't rude to her, Hermione's patience was already wearing thin with all of her friends. _I am getting SO tired of this! _

"Well let me think," she put a finger to her chin and tapped it comically. "Perhaps because I wanted to?" He glared at her mocking and crossed his arms over his chest defensively, taking a deep breath.

"It vas only a question."

"Yes well maybe I've grown sick of those types of questions. I do not think it's necessary for me to be under constant surveillance. I'm pretty sure I signed up for a boyfriend, not a body guard."

"Zere is no need to act childish!"

"Oh, how strange. You say that I shouldn't act childish and yet you and all the rest of my friends have been treating me like a baby nonstop! I'll have you know that I've kept myself alive for nearly fifteen years while walking by myself to plenty of places! I'm tired of being followed around and babysat. You of all people should know how it feels to want a little privacy!"

"Ve are trying to keep you safe!" He retorted loudly, obviously trying hard not to yell. She didn't refrain from yelling, however.

"I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF, VIKTOR! I DON'T NEED YOU WITH ME EVERY SECOND!" Her breathing had become ragged and body shook with her anger, and she watched as Viktor stared at her incredulously for several long moments.

"Ve haff been trying hard to keep safe," the softness of his voice catching her off guard in the heat of the argument, his upset demeanor affecting his ability to speak his second language as well as he normally could. "Haff run ragged from classes and training just to be vith you so nothing happen. I haff not slept sefen hours in ze last four days. Ve make you priority and you tell lies and lose temper vith ones who care for you." She caught her breath, which had been growing more frantic by the second, and winced at his expression with confusion.

"What are you-?"

"I come early to see you; run into George on ze vay and he look upset. Ve vere confused because I thought you vere vith him and he thought you vere vith me. He then tells me zat you snap at him for trying to valk you to door. You told me before ve started dating zat you tell no lies," he sounded angry, but mostly hurt and Hermione had to push aside the weight of guilt that was threatening to drop on her chest. _I am not the one who should be sorry._ Despite her determination to win this argument, the next time she spoke she remained much calmer, talking slowly to keep herself in check.

"I apologized to George for that, and if he is still upset I will speak with him. And that was a little fib just to buy myself some alone time because even though I appreciate all of you, you guys have no idea how suffocating you have been. As long as we are on the subject of lying, perhaps you should fess up about what all these secret conversations you've been having with my headmaster are all about?" He shot her a surprised, questioning look. "I assume you two have just been discussing how to divvy up the babysitting duty or-"

"MI A DOBROTA!" Viktor roared in frustration, throwing his hands into the air, causing her to flinch away from him mid-sentence. "You vant to know vhy I haff been speaking vith headmaster? Come vith me," he grabbed her hand, giving her no choice in the matter as he dragged her down a few corridors and out of the castle, muttering angrily in Bulgarian the whole time. "Sa rabotili tolkova trudno-bez otsenyavane-razocharovashto malka veshtitsa." Hermione shouted at him to release her, threatening to curse him all the way back to Bulgaria, but he didn't loosen his grip until they were approaching the Durmstrang ship. As soon as his grip lessened in the slightest, Hermione yanked her hand from his angrily.

"I do NOT appreciate being dragged around like a rag doll, Viktor Krum," she hissed, eyeing him threateningly as she rubbed her wrist. His eyes changed to a look of concern when he saw this, reaching for her hand, but she just put more space between them. "It's fine," she barked. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Stubborn little vitch," he muttered under his breath, although she heard him clearly. He walked onto the ship, turning to her and raising his eyebrows when she didn't follow. After a tiny inner battle, she sighed and followed her boyfriend aboard and down below to the cabins. He didn't speak as he led her down a long hallway, which didn't matter because she was too busy taking in her surroundings. Hermione felt like she was deep within Dracula's castle; it was dark and cold, and ancient looking candle holders covered the cob-web dusted walls. She almost ran into Viktor's back when he stopped abruptly in front of the wooden door at the very end of the hall, biting her lip nervously when he turned and looked down at her. _You're mad at him, Hermione. _Although she tried to convince herself to be strong Viktor's handsome, rugged features looked impeccable under candlelight. She bit the inside of her mouth when two large, warm hands encompassed her waist and Viktor's chocolate eyes bore into her own sternly. "Are very feisty sometimes, malŭk angel, and I know zat ve must resolff zis. Ve vill talk later, for now I haff surprise for you. You vill see vhy I haff been speaking vith headmaster," keeping one hand on her waist, he turned slightly to open his door. Hermione gasped and brought her hands to her mouth.

"Hey there, freckles."

"NICK!" Hermione was across the room and in her cousin's arms in three seconds flat, her laughter piercing the air when he picked her up, spinning her around. The cousin's didn't look very much alike. Nick stood just about as tall as Viktor with a lean but muscular build, sandy colored hair and ocean blue eyes. She almost felt like crying, having been positive that she wouldn't see him this leave. "What are you doing here?!"

"Your _booooyfriend _brought me," he teased after setting her back down, earning a playful smack on the arm. "It was crazy, Hermione! He just grabbed my arm and then we were here! It was kinda nauseating, though." Her jaw dropped as she spun around to face Viktor, who was leaning against the door frame smiling sheepishly.

"You apparated him here? Viktor!"

"Zat vas vhat your headmaster and I speak of, Miya. After I told him zat I vanted to arrange time for you two to see each other he vas happy to help. Took me to your house and speak vith your parents and ve arranged everything. Dumbledore said zat he could not bring Nick here, but I could," his cheeks flushed slightly as he finished explaining the trouble he went through for her. Hermione beamed while still fighting back happy tears, running back over to him and linking her arms around his neck.

"Thank you," she whispered into his chest, feeling strong arms wrap around her and his mouth at her ear.

"You are velcome, angel," his chest rumbled as he whispered huskily. A throat cleared behind them, forcing the couple to break apart.

"I've kinda been hug deprived for a while," Nick teased lightly, pulling a laugh from the younger teen's throats as Hermione went back over to him. "Believe it or not, the guys don't just come up and give me them at random. I don't know why, I'm very cuddly," he poked her side as she re-wrapped her arms around him.

"I'll give you some privacy," Viktor said, gesturing toward some food that was set on a small coffee table in front of a sofa. "Keep an eye on ze time. Because zere are Ministry vorkers here for tournament Dumbledore said to stay in my cabin and zat he can only stay a little over an hour. It vas the best I could do," he mumbled the last part apologetically. Hermione smiled.

"It's perfect, thank you. You don't have to go, though!"

"It is alright, Miya. I von't be far," he went over and kissed her forehead and nodded to Nick before exiting. Hermione stared at the door. _I acted so horribly and he went through all this trouble for me, _she bit her lip as she felt a sinking feeling in her stomach, then swallowed dryly as her thoughts changed. _Yes, this is nice…but he was still a prat!_

"So…what are you guys fighting about?" Her cousin's voice broke her trance, her cheeks flushing red with embarrassment.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh come on! I can tell something's bothering you and he seemed a little tense," he nodded toward the love seat Viktor had pointed out to them and helped himself to some food. Esther must have given Viktor some help, because there was an assortment of sandwiches, fruits, desserts, and various types of juices on the table before them. Nick helped himself to a chicken salad sandwich and Hermione, who wasn't very hungry in her current mood, nibbled on some fruit. "Well I don't know what he did but I like the bloke. He seems a bit older but you are pretty mature for your age so I suppose that's a good thing."

The corners of Hermione's mouth turned up slightly. It was nice to know that Nick liked Viktor and didn't have a problem with his age. "He's wonderful really, he's just being a bit too protective of me lately…"

"Does he have a reason to be?" His question made her hesitate. She understood why Viktor was worried about her but it just seemed as if he doubted her ability to defend herself. _It's not like I'm an idiot. I know perfectly well that someone tried to hurt me and that I should watch my back. But they are all taking things to the extreme! _"Anyone home?" She wracked her brains for a story, not thinking it the best idea to tell her cousin exactly what happened. He was in danger all the time, and needed to worry about himself instead of her.

"You remember that nasty boy I told you about? Draco? He's just out to get me a little more this year because of when I punched him in the face," she smirked as he sniggered at the story. She had told him all about her little encounter with the bleach blonde snake boy last term, and he had thought it was hilarious. _It's not really a lie…Draco is bothering me more lately. _

"Well maybe he just needs another good right hook!" He chuckled and shook his head, before setting down the half-eaten sandwich and turning to face her better. "I know I don't have all the details, Hermione, but you need to look at things from Viktor's point of view. I can tell that he cares about you and I can tell you from experience that it's not fun to watch someone hurt your girlfriend. It's just kind of natural to be protective of them. That being said, a line needs to be drawn somewhere. If he's making you feel suffocated than talk to him and you guys can work out a happy medium. Just remember that he does it because he cares about you," he poked her stomach to draw a laugh from her, and she swatted his hand away with a roll of her eyes. _'It's not fun to watch someone hurt your girlfriend,' _his words rang in her ears for a moment as she slowly felt worse and worse. Hermione knew that a line needed to be drawn on how her friends and boyfriend were acting, but she couldn't help but feel like she had crossed another line entirely and sprinted a few miles.

**I'm really sorry that this update took so long! I've been busy and sick on and off. I only was able to finish this today because I had to call out of work sick and got a little time. **

**Reviews are always appreciated!**

**TRANSLATIONS:**

***Mi a dobrota!—Oh my goodness!**

***Sa rabotili tolkova trudno- have worked so hard**

***Bez otsenyavane- no appreciation**

***Razocharovashto malka veshtitsa- frustrating little witch**


End file.
